Naruto Shippuden: Ookami's Tale
by RE-Fan 2750
Summary: Follow as a ninja who lost almost everyone he knows, as he joins Konoha. I suck at Summs. Will follow the anime with a few changes. Contains OCs, rated T for now. R&R plz. Poll on Profile so go vote plz.. Re-released to fix some of the issues with the first version of the story
1. Character Page and Clan Info

Character Page and Clan Info

Name: Kairu Ookami

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Height: 170.18 cm

Weight: 51.3 kg

Blood Type: O

Rank: None

Affiliation: Formally Kirigakure then the split of the clan came. Only two members of the Ookami, Kairu Ookami, and his father Tomasu Ookami survived. Kairu's Uncle Joruju Inu who sided with the Ookami during the battle also survived. Tomasu is currently classified as a Missing Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist and whereabouts are unknown. Joruju is current living in the desert outside of Sunagakure.

Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes, White skin, a black overcoat with his clans symbol on the back, white under shirt, his right arm is taped up from his upper arm to the knuckle, black combat shorts with his kunai and shuriken holsters are on his right thigh, and basic ninja sandels.

Dojutsu: Urufugan (Can only see in black and white, used for tracking enemies, and the genjutsu Demonic Wolf Illusion)

Saikosai Urufugan (The next form of the Urufugan allows the use of the Ookami Waterfall Blade)

Kekkei Genkais: Water Style: Ookami Waterfall Blade Justu (Chakra forms in it's element around the kunai, dagger, or sword that the user is holding, causing the blade to be able to cut through most surfaces)

Demonic Wolf Illusion (After activating if the target locks eyes with the Urufugan or the Saikosai Urufugan he becomes trapped, the victim sees two chains fly at them locking around their wrists trapping them, while hellish looking wolves creep out of the darkness and attack the victim)

Twin Wolf Chakra Strike (Chakra forms around both hands of the user as they careful strike the enemy depending on where and how many times they strike the enemy may fall unconscious or die if they don't avoid the strikes)

Jutsu: All Basic Ninjutsu learned at the Academy

Water Clone Jutsu

Hidden Mist Jutsu

Water Prison Jutsu

Water Style: Raging Waves

Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu

Water Style: Rain Storm

Clan Information

Name: Ookami

Symbol: Because of the Dojutsu in the Ookami line the symbol is like their Saikosai Urufugan a black circle with a white cross set in the middle.

The Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai: _**Urufugan**_, when activated the Sclera turns black and the Iris and Pupil turn white.

_**Saikosai Urufugan**_, when activated the Sclera turns black, the Iris turn white, and the Pupil forms into a cross.

Reason for the spilt: The members of the Ookami clan were slow getting sick of all the rules the Ookami were placing on them when they helped out the Hidden Mist Village. The Current head of the clan, Tomasu forbid the use of their wolves in assassinations. The Shishi used this to their advantage to gain support for their cause, rumors started that Tomasu place the clan's wolves ahead of the lives of their own people. Kara lead the Shishi and left the clan, many followed and few remained loyal, but more rumors came up that Tomasu was meeting with assassins to eliminate the Shishi defectors, but that was more lies created by Kara. Soon the Ookami clan had only the close family and friends left. That's when the Shishi struck, the battle lasted for only a few hours with the Shishi victories. Joruju was with Kairu and his wolf Kitai and barely escaped with their lives. Kara had captured Tomasu and Kairu's mother Ichi. Kara took out her kunai and slowly killed Ichi by driving the kunai into her neck. Tomasu had lost it, he broke out of his bonds and summoned his wolf Gekido. Gekido clawed Kara's face as the two of them escape now the only thing on his mind is revenge and fury at his son for fleeing and not standing at his side in battle. The Shishi are currently serving the Hidden Rain Village exclusively and have placed a huge bounty on the heads of Tomasu and Kairu Ookami. It has been three years since the Ookami clan fell and Joruju knows the Shishi will find Kairu soon, and if Kairu is going to avenge his clan and find his father he would have to continue on the path of the ninja. So he calls on an old favor that an old friend needs to repay.


	2. Paying a Debt

Chapter 1: Paying a Debt

Konoha, Hokage's Mansion

Tsunade sat in her office looking out the window, it had been raining outside for the past two days. Her mind began to wonder to Naruto and Jiraiya, a knock on the door to her office knocked her out of her thoughts as she turned towards the door. "Enter."

A women with black hair entered her blue kimono was tied tightly around her a scroll in her hand she held it up to the Hokage. "Lady Hokage, a letter arrived for you."

"Thank you Shizune." Tsunade answered as she released the seal, and openned the scroll. As she began to read the scroll a small seal fell out the the sign of the Ookami on it.

_Tsunade,_

It's been a long time since I have last seen you, I'm sure you heard of what happened to the Ookami clan three years ago. With the help of the Mizukage we managed to hide the fact that three members managed to survive, myself, my nephew, and his father. It's getting to the point that I can no longer protect him, remember what I did for you in the Land of Water. I want you to take him in, even if you don't make him a ninja I need someone I can trust to watch over him. From one old friend to another thanks.

- Joruju Inu

Tsunade's smiled as she place the scroll on her desk.

"Lady Tsunade what is it?"

"Nothing, Shizune...inform the main gate that I'm expecting someone." Tsunade answered.

"Who?" she asked.

"Remember six years ago when we were traveling through the Land of Water, Joruju Inu and Tomasu Ookami helped out with that mob boss who came after us?" Tsunade questioned standing up from her desk throwing her hair over her shoulders.

"Ya I remember them, but I thought the Ookami clan was destroyed?" Shizune asked.

"As did I, but look." she said holding the seal up.

"Could it be fake?" Shizune asked.

"I don't think so but it's a possibility." Tsunade placed her index finger on her chin, "Can you get Kakashi for me?"

Land of Fire, Forest

A young man in a black over coat landed in a small clearing of the forest, a black wolf landing next to him. "Kitai lets take a break." he smiled.

Kitai and Kairu sat under a tree as the rain continued to fall, "So girl, what do you think this village is going to be like?" Kairu asked rubbing Kitai's back. Tilting her head she gave a playful yip as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "That's a good idea." he stated as he leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

Time pasted as a figure in a green cloak appeared on a branch over the clearing, placing a matching mask over his face he jumped down into the clearing. Kairu's eyes opened as the man landed on the other side of the clearing. "What do you want?"

The man silent not answering continued to walk forward, drawing a short sword he began to run towards him. Hearing the foot steps Kitai leap towards the man, the man's eyes narrowed as he swung his blade going through the wolf. Kairu smiled as he rushed forward and Kitai's body turned to water and fell too the ground. "A Clone?!"

"You think I didn't know you were following me? Urufugan." He yelled as his eyes shifted, drawing a kunai he threw it at the man only for him to quickly jump out of the way.

"Doesn't matter you're no match for me." he laughed reaching into a pouch on his hip and pulled out a yellow powder. "You know what this is don't you."

"One of the many poisons that the Shishi make." Kairu answered shaking his head, and stopping his charge.

"Someone is informed." he finished as he ran and threw the powder in front of Kairu's head, and slicing with his sword across his stomach. "You idiot this is mustard powder!" he laughed.

"Water Style Raging Water Waves." Kairu yelled as water came fly out from the bushes behind the man as he came running out with Kitai following him. "No, you're a fool for underestimating me."

The man fell to one knee as Kitai bite into his shoulder, Kairu walked up, lifted his head, and looked into his eyes. "Demonic Wolf..." before he could finish the man pulled back allowing his mask to be pulled off, as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Looking around the clearing he couldn't find any trace of the man.

"Dammit." Kairu mumbled looking over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. "Breaks over, we best keep going." The two jumped from the edge of the clearing into the trees and returned to their journey.

Konoha, Hokage's Mansion

Tsunade looked up as the door to her office opened, a ninja in a leaf flak jacket entered the room. "Kakashi, what did you find out?"

The spiked up white hair man took his nose from out of his book, "He was attacked on the way here, before I could intervene he managed to fight the other ninja off." he reported.

Slamming her hand on the table she stood up, "Did they have anything to tell you who they work for?"

"Ya, Kairu said something about Shishi."

(So they do know, Joruju needs to know.) Tsunade thought. "What about Kairu?"

"Water jutsu user, dojutsu, and that wolf of his. Unlike the Inuzuka clan he uses his wolf more in misdirection." he answered.

Konoha, Main Gate

Kairu and Kitai land on the road just outside of Konoha, "Looks like we made it girl." he said letting out a whiste as the two entered the main gate.

"Kairu Ookami?" A female voice asked him.

"...Ya, who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you." The pink hair women said with a warm smile as the two shake hands.


	3. Meeting a New Friend

Chapter 2: Meeting a New Friend

Konoha, Main Gate

"Kairu just one minute I need to get the morning's pedestrian traffic ledger for Lady Tsunade." Sakura stated as they walked towards the guard station.

"HEY! Miss Sakura!" a boy yelled as two other kids approached Kairu and Sakura.

"Oh Konohamaru." She replied as the boy looked at Kitai.

"That's a beautiful wolf mister." The girl stated.

"Thank you…her names Kitai go ahead give her a scratch behind the ears." Kairu stated happy to see someone not afraid of Kitai.

As the three young ninjas finished playing with Kitai they looked back to Sakura. "So where are you two heading?" Moegi asked.

"Well I need to grab a ledger from the main gate and then get it and this guy to the Hokage." She answered point towards Kairu. "You guys want to come?"

The three kids nodded as the approached the guard station at the main gate.

"Hello Izumo, Kotetsu." Sakura stated.

"Oh, look who's here…why don't you head into town." Kotetsu said.

"You'll see something interesting." Izumo added.

Konoha, Markets

Kairu was following Sakura, and the three young ninjas. (Sakura seems like a nice person I guess I can relax.) He thought as Sakura stopped and looked up a pole.

"Naruto…..Naruto is that you." She said with extreme shock.

Naruto jumped down from the pole as he walked up to the group. "It's been a long time Sakura." Naruto stated.

"So Naruto have I become more womanly?" Sakura asked as she blushed.

"Your fine, you haven't changed a bit." He answered, Kairu slapped his own head as Jiraiya walked up. (You just don't understand a women's heart.) He thought.

"Brother Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled as he transforms into a naked women with clouds barely covering her, as the group looked a pond him Jiraiya, Udon, and Sakura freaked out, Moegi looked on with disappointment, and Kairu hit his head again with his hand.

"Please Konohamaru I'm not a kid anymore and you shouldn't use a Jutsu like that anymore." Naruto stated, (Wow…he has really grown up and turn out quite admirable.) Sakura thought.

"That Jutsu is boring, check out my New Pervy Ninjutsu!" He yelled.

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi huddled around Kitai and Jiraiya as Kairu just stood there as Sakura punched Naruto sending him down the road and began to yell at him. "Is it always like this here?" Kairu asked.

"Only when Naruto's around." Jiraiya answered.

As thing calmed Konohamaru and his friends parted way as Jiraiya left the three teens to go on ahead to meet with Tsunade.

"So who are?" Naruto asked.

"Kairu Ookami." Kairu answered.

"Well it's good to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he laughed sticking his hand out.

"It's good to meet you." Kairu answered shaking his hand. "And this is Kitai."

Letting out a playful howl the wolf put on a nice smile.

The three ninjas laughed as they made there way down the street towards the Hokage's Manor.

Konoha, Hokage's Mansion

"It's been a long time you three." Tsunade stated.

"You know me?" Kairu asked.

"Yes but that's a story for another time, I sure your training has produced results."

"Do you think we would come all the way back here if we didn't make any progress?" Jiraiya joked.

"It went perfectly." Naruto smiled as he answered Tsunade.

"Good then the three of you wouldn't mind a little test." Tsunade stated.

"Wait….all three of us?" Naruto, Sakura, and Kairu asked.

"Yes Kairu, I have one last gift before we meet your opponent." Tsunade stated as she pulled a Hidden Lead headband she had made for him out of her desk and threw it to him.

"But….wh…..how." Kairu stumbled to find the words as he tied the headband around his forehead.

"Trust me…it for the greater good. Now your opponent will be…." Tsunade stated as she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." she answered.

"Hello." Shikamaru stated as Temari and Shikamaru walked inside the room.

"Shikamaru, Temari look who's here." Sakura stated.

Kairu looked on as Naruto and Shikamaru carried on their conversation, as Temari looked over at Kairu and Kitai. "Hey your one of those guys that live outside of Sunagakure." She stated as the others looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"It's a long story...lets just say my Uncle sent me here." Kairu answered. "Why?"

"Nothing just shocked to see you here of all places."

Kairu's mind began to wonder, (I hope uncle Joruju is alright?) he thought as Tsunade spoke up. "You opponent is out there." She stated as she pointed out the window.

Naruto slowly opened the window as he saw Kakashi, "You sure got tall Naruto." He stated.

"Kakashi Sensei. Listen I got something for you." Naruto stated as he began going through his pouch as he pulled out the new Icha Icha book.

"What…..you got…..me th….is!" he said trying to find the words.

"Yup the first new book in the Icha Icha series in three years." Naruto answered.

"Alright that's enough fun Kakashi." Tsunade stated, as Kakashi reluctantly closed his new book and hoped in the window.

"I want to see how you three do against Kakashi, it will help me best determine your status in the future based on these results." Tsunade stated.

"Well let's get started…that's what I'd like to say but Naruto and Kairu you just got here you must be tried. I'll let you two have a short rest.

"I'm not particularly tired or anything!" Kairu stated as Naruto jumped in as well, "I am ready as well Kakashi."

"Then let's meet up at the third training grounds, later then." Kakashi stated as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Konoha, Market

Naruto lead the small group down the street, he turned and looked to see that for as long as he was gone, and not much had change. "That Kakashi Sensei. Is that book more important to him then us?" He mumbled.

"Well, now we can plan are strategy against him, and besides we should at least know what Kairu can do." Sakura stated as the two of them looked towards Kairu.

"Depends on my opponent and what happens, I use water Justus, my Dojutsu, my Kekkei Genkai, and I track." He answered.

The two nodded as Naruto slide back to Shikamaru. "So you two on a date?"

"It's not like that." He answered.

"Cut the jokes." Temari added. "Why would I be on a date with this guy, it's almost time for the Chunin Exams, so what are you going to do about the exams."

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"You're the only one in are class who isn't a Chunin yet." Sakura answered

Naruto grew quiet for a few seconds as he exploded. "WHAT! Then Sakura Chan you're a Chunin."

"Yup…that's right." She answered.

"For the record Kankuro, this person here, and Neji are all Jonin." He continued.

"Then what about Garaa."

"He's…well he is the Kazekage now."

"I see, so he is the Kazekage…that's awesome, I won't be outdone.

Outside of Konoha, Training Field Three

"Is Kakashi Sensei going to make us wait forever?" Naruto stated.

"He's always like this." Sakura stated.

"Really?" Kairu chimed in

"Yes." Naruto answered.

Kakashi appeared on top of the fence in a puff a smoke. "Sorry, I had to help an old woman on the way here." He claimed.

"That's a lie!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

The four of them entered the training field as Naruto looked around, the three standing logs.

"Come to think of it this was your first training ground." Kakashi stated, as Naruto and Sakura looked down. All Kairu heard were the words Team Seven and Sasuke. (I find out later.) He thought.

"Well let's see how much you've grown." Kakashi stated as he pulled out three bells.

"Three….but before there were two." Sakura stated.

"Yes but everything is a little different." He answered.

"Rules are get one of these bells, I don't care how just get it, and if you don't." Kakashi stated.

"come at me with the intent to kill." Naruto interrupted.

"we won't be able to get the bells." Sakura finished.

Kairu looked on at Naruto and Sakura and can could see the fire in their eyes. "Well it's better than life in a desert." He stated.

"You have until sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi stated as he closed his book.

"You're not going to read this time around." Naruto stated.

"Nope this time, I have to take things a bit more serious this time." Kakashi answered.

"Let's Go! Naruto yelled as he charged forward.


	4. Bell Test

Chapter 3: Bell Test

Outside of Konoha, Training Field Three

As Naruto charged at Kakashi he jumped in the air and threw three shurikens, but was countered by three shurikens.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto yelled as he used one of his clones to move him out-of-the-way.

Naruto landed on the ground as he transformed his clone into a giant shuriken, Kakashi saw this and charged forward kunai ready in hand and grabbed Naruto. "Well it seems you're as impatient as ever. I haven't even said start yet, have I?" he stated.

"Now lets begin…Ready…Start." Kakashi answered as he disappeared leaving only smoke behind.

"Damn it where'd he go?" Naruto questioned as he looked around.

"How could you lose him Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Kairu can you see him?"

"Urufugan." Kairu said as his eyes turn, "I can't see his chakra imprints, he's still near by."

The sun was still barely above the horizon as the three teens began to look around, Sakura turned around clutching her fist as she slammed the ground. "Then he is below!" she yelled as the ground began to shatter in front of her.

Kairu look on in surprise with a little fear. (Don't make Sakura mad.) he mental noted.

"Kakashi Sensei." Sakura stated. "I found you."

"Alright guess it's my turn." Kakashi stated.

Kairu stepped up as the two began to do hand signs.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu."

"Water Style Raging Waves Jutsu."

The two jutsu clashed neither Kairu nor Kakashi giving an inch. That's when Naruto charged forward, "Rasengan!" he yelled as his clone disappeared

The Rasengan made contact with Kakashi as a cloud of smoke appeared leaving a log that was tossed into the pond next to them.

"He's moving into the forest." Kairu answered as the three of them began to run into the forest.

- A few hours later -

"Alright there's Naruto…Sakura behind me, and Kairu is above me." Kakashi whispered to himself

Naruto started he throw three kunais at Kakashi, he easily dodged them as the two of them crossed blades and landed Sakura stood next to Naruto ready to strike. Kairu leaped from the tree and attempted to kick Kakashi as he dodged, Kairu slide next to Naruto.

"I'm going to teach the three of you something, Shinobi battle skills part one...Taijutsu." Kakashi answered as he charged forward swing at Naruto.

Naruto ducked his fist then his kick and jumped back toward a tree. Sakura ran forward jabbing at Kakashi, she began to force him back as he dove out-of-the-way and Sakura kicked through a tree. Kairu jumped up to a branch and swung forward to catch up to Kakashi as he swung his leg trying to kick him.

Kakashi ducked and swept Kairu's left leg out from under him as he flew to a lower branch, Kakashi jumped down to the ground. Naruto looked on, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." he yelled as him and his clones jumped from the tree.

Kakashi easy dispatched the first few clones as the last one jumped for the bell, just missing it. "I don't think so…now where is the really Naruto?" he questioned.

"Right here!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the bushes he was in his hand together and his index and middle fingers together. "Secret Finger Jutsu A Thousand Years of Death."

Kakashi jumped up just avoiding Naruto, Kairu followed up with a water clone grabbing Kakashi. "Twin Wolf Chakra Strike." he yelled as the chakra formed around his hand and he stabbed toward Kakashi's Jugular vein. Quickly Kakashi grabbed a kunai and stabbed the clone, then dropped down from the tree. Sakura charged forward knocking down another tree as Kakashi moved.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as hundreds of clones appeared jumping down and attacking Kakashi. He easily defend himself but then Sakura smashed the ground again taking out most of the clones and forcing Kakashi back.

Kairu saw an opening as he stood next to Sakura. "Water Style Raging Waves Jutsu." he yelled as he began to force more rocks towards Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged most of them as he waited for them. "What to do?" he questioned himself as he fell back deeper into the forest.

- Nightfall -

"I swear I heard bells down this way." Naruto stated.

"I can see chakra imprints going this way as well." Kairu answered.

"It could be a trap." Sakura finished.

The group continued down the path until they heard a voice.

"Naruto…Sakura help me, I got away from Orochimaru. Help me." the boy pleaded as he slowly walked forward kunais sticking out of his back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura mumbled as their eyes focused on him.

(So this is Sasuke.) Kairu thought.

"Naruto…Sakura please." he pleaded.

"It's too bad, I really wanted to talk to him for a bit longer." Sakura stated as she raised her hands to her face. "Release!"

The boy who stood before them disappeared, "I'm not interested in illusion." Sakura finished.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto stated as Him and the clone began to form the Rasengan.

"Naruto he behind that tree." Kairu point out as his Urufugan fades back to his normal eyes.

"Yeah I know." he answered as he charged forward. "Rasengan!" he yelled as he slammed it into the tree, Kakashi slides away to avoid getting hit.

"Kakashi Sensei you have something to say, don't you? I missed it before, and you should tell are new friend what your training him in." Sakura stated in a mocking tone.

"Shinobi battle skills part two Genjutsu." he answered.

"Come on Kakashi Sensei, like we would fall for that again." Sakura replied.

"No, that's not necessarily true." Kakashi laughed.

"Sweet he dropped the bells." Naruto exclaimed as he ran up and picked them up.

"Naruto wait!" Kairu and Sakura yelled but the trap sprung as the rope snare wrapped around his ankles sending him up the tree and hanging upside down.

"See, Naruto would still fall for the same trick." Kakashi stated smiling under his mask until the Naruto disappeared.

"No way I'd fall for that again!" Naruto yelled as he charged him, his fist ready as he punched Kakashi and he disappeared.

"It's a Substitution Jutsu." Sakura cried as she and Kairu ran up to Naruto.

The three followed Kakashi back to the main training area as he turned around.

"Shinobi battle skills part three, Ninjutsu." Kakashi stated as he began to do hand seals, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu."

A fireball flew at the three ninjas as they jumped out-of-the-way. Kairu stepped up and began to do hand seals as well, Kakashi saw this and began to counter with his own hand seals, but double the speed.

"He so fast." Sakura stated.

"Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped back onto the water.

Kairu stopped his jutsu as the three of them were pushed back into the forest.

The three of them were hiding behind a tree planning a move against Kakashi.

"He must have a weakness." Sakura stated think of a plan.

"You two have known him for years, you must have something we can use." Kairu replied.

"It's not that simple, Kakashi is smarter than Shikamaru, has a better sense of smell than Kiba, knows taijutsu better than Lee, and can use his Sharingan better than Sasuke, and haves more experience than the three of us combined." Naruto listed as he was also thinking of a way to beat Kakashi. "Wait, he does have a weakness."

Kairu and Sakura looked at Naruto with a surprised looked, "What is it?" they questioned.

Naruto put his hand near his mouth incase Kakashi was near them. "Icha Icha." he whispered.

Kakashi was waiting and ready as the three ninjas charged him Sakura punch through the tree he was behind, as he jumped back out into the opening. He turned to see Kairu had jutsu finished his hand seals. "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" he yelled as the dragon dived towards Kakashi.

Kakashi sees this with his Sharingan and coping Naruto used a shadow clone to move him, but he had it throw him towards the Jutsu. "Lightning Cutter!" he yelled as he split the dragon but also sent electricity back to Kairu.

Kairu jumped away in time to just miss being electrocuted, that's when Naruto followed this up by jump from the tree he was waiting in. "At the end of the book, the main character…" Naruto started to say. As Kakashi began to freak out as he covers his ears, then he sees that he can still ready Naruto's lips as he closes his eyes as well.

Naruto, Kairu, and Sakura all grab a bell as they wait for Kakashi to open his eyes.

"A ninja must read what's underneath the underneath." Naruto stated holding the bell out.

"Right Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura laughed.

Even Kairu cracked a smile as the four of them laughed.


	5. Ramen and Info

Chapter 4: Ramen and Info

Outside of Konoha, Training Field Three

Tsunade and Shizune approach the group from the forest. "You two show remarkable growth, and you Kairu show great talent as well." Tsunade stated as Kitai sat down next to Kairu "Kakashi you have anything to say?"

"They did a great job getting the bells from me." he answered leaning against a tree.

"What's this all about." Kairu questioned as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"We're taking about your status for the future." Shizune clarified.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Sakura Haruno…Kairu Ookami, the three of you and Kakashi Hatake shall form Team Kakashi." Tsunade stated.

"What does that mean?" Kairu asked.

"It means the three of you will be teaming up with me, and we will carry out missions together." Kakashi answered.

Kairu was shocked he never really been on a team with anyone, Kitai looked up at him and Kairu could see the happiness in her face. "We really found a home girl." he mumbled as he rubbed Kitai behind the ear.

Konoha, Marketplace

The four ninjas and the lone wolf walked down the street as people were shopping, moving past them, or just having a friendly conversation. They saw the animal and stopped as they stepped away. Kairu saw this and took his headband off and tied it around Kitai's neck.

"There now you're a Hidden Leaf wolf." Kairu smiled as he finished the knot.

"You guys have really gotten strong, I never thought you'd be able to get the bells." Kakashi stated his eyes in deep focus of his book.

"I might just surpass you Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto joyfully exclaimed

"Why are you talking so big all of a sudden?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm still pretty young, you see. The other day, I developed a new an incredible new jutsu, and it's pretty impressive." Kakashi stated as he was interrupted by Naruto's growling stomach.

"I haven't had any Ichiraku Ramen since I got back." Naruto moaned holding his stomach.

"I'm also hungry from yesterdays training." Sakura added.

"Ichiraku Ramen….is it good?" Kairu questioned.

"WHAT! COME ON WE NEED TO SHOW KAIRU WHAT HE IS MISSING." Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs grabbing Kairu by the arm and pull him, as Sakura followed.

They looked back to see Kakashi talking to Jiraiya about something but before they could say anything he was gone.

"Kakashi Sensei it's your treat!" Sakura smiled as he began to walk towards them.

"Sorry guys I have to go create and turn in the unit list for the new team, see ya." Kakashi answered as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He said something about a unit list but he most likely want to read that book." Sakura stated.

"Is he really ditching us for that book?" Kairu asked.

"Yup." Naruto smiled as he continued to pull Kairu towards Ichiraku stand.

"So whose paying?" Sakura asked.

Naruto opened his frog coin pouch and it was just about empty, "We could spilt it." he stated.

Kairu looked on as the two began to fight with each other, "I can take care of it." he stated as he checked his coin pouch.

"No no you just got here we can't make you pay for it." Sakura said.

"Ya will figure it out." Naruto added.

"No if we're going to be friends I might as well show it besides you two don't even know me." Kairu said as he looked to see the sign to the ramen stand.

"Well I guess we can let you." Sakura and Naruto said as the three of them entered the stand and sat down, Kitai followed and laid down behind Kairu.

The owner looked at the three customers who entered, "Naruto you're back it's good to see you." he said as him and his daughter began to work on the ramen for the three teens.

"So tell us about yourself Kairu." Sakura stated.

"I grew up outside of Kirigakure with the rest of my clan." he answered.

"Then why are you here shouldn't you be a Hidden Mist Ninja?" Naruto asked.

"My father Tomasu was convinced by Kara Shishi to train me but not have me affiliated with a village that way if someone need something done and I was caught, they could have plausible deniability." Kairu continued as Teuchi placed the bowls in front of them. "Then Kara got almost everyone in are clan to leave and form the Shishi clan…we didn't stand a chance."

"That's…horrible" Sakura said.

"Ya only three of us survived, Me, my father, and my uncle Joruju." Kairu added as he took two pieces of pork and gave them to Kitai. "My uncle is still outside of Sunagakure, and my father…the last I saw him was when my uncle rescued me during the battle."

"So you don't know where he is, does that mean the Hidden Mist has a bounty on him?" Naruto added as he took a breath from stuffing his face.

"I don't know…they could for all I know." Kairu finished as he took a few bits. "….This is the greats ramen every!" he cried.

"Told you." Naruto laughed as another person entered the ramen stand and took a seat next too Naruto, "Iruka Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"It's good to see you two, and too meet you." Iruka stated "Hey Teuchi forget what these three told you I'm paying."

"Yes." Naruto cheered, but see put his chopsticks down and looked around. "But there is one thing wrong."

"Naruto this is the first time I see you in ages and you say something is wrong with my ramen!" Teuchi yelled.

"No it's not…I figured the next time Iruka Sensei would treat me too ramen I'd be a Chunin. Everyone else in my class has made it too Chunin at least."

"Don't worry about it Genin or Chunin it doesn't matter you were trained by Master Jiraiya." Iruka stated to cheer him up.

"Besides." Kairu interrupted. "I guess I'm technically a Genin as well."

"Ya but still." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura saw where this was going she nodded to Iruka, "Thank you for the ramen Sensei, come on Kairu you can walk me home, see you later Naruto." she stated as she pulled him from his stool.

"Wait…what's going on?" Kairu questioned as Sakura let go off him as they walked down the street with Kitai close behind.

"Iruka and Naruto have a really close bond, besides they haven't talked in almost three years." she stated.

"Alright, I guess I can see your point." he answered.

Konoha, Backstreets

"Wait you don't have a place too stay come on we go see the Hokage and fix that." Sakura said.

"It's ok, she already took care of it, I have a small little house." Kairu answered Kitai began to growl. "What wrong girl."

As he bent down to Kitai's level someone came up to Kairu and spin kicked him down the street.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will protect you!" A man with a black bowl hair cut and in a green outfit shouted ready for Kairu to get up.

"Lee stop…he's one of us." she stated.

"What….!" Lee yelled as he rushed up and help Kairu up. "I am sorry friend I didn't know you were with us I just saw an unknown man follow Sakura-chan."

"I guess it's ok." Kairu mumbled rubbing his jaw. "That was a hell of a kick."

"Thank, I'm am Rock Lee." he answered.

"Kairu Ookami." Kairu answered.

"It is good too me you Kairu-san." Lee stated as he looked at the moon. "I'm sorry I must be going I'm later for night training with Guy Sensei."

Lee ran off as Kairu looked at him, "Seems nice, be nice if I didn't get kicked in the face."

"He's a nice guy, don't let that accident make you think he's a bad guy." Sakura stated as the two continued down the street.

"No I won't he seems nice enough." Kairu answered as they stopped at Sakura's home.

"Well this is my stop, thanks for the walk home." she said as entered and closed the door.

(Like I had a choice.) Kairu thought as he and Kitai made there way down a few more streets and found the small house that was set up for him. "Come Kitai, we're finally home."


	6. The Long Road

Chapter 5: The Long Road

Konoha, Outside Hokage's Mansion

Kairu walked down the street he had taken his headband back from Kitai and tied it around his head, he saw Naruto and Sakura waiting on him. "Sorry it took so long." he apologized as he ran up too them.

"It's ok, as long as you don't make a habit of it." Naruto grumbled.

Kakashi had just gotten there as Naruto was yelling, after he settled the new team walked towards the Hokage's Mansion when a bird flew over head, Kakashi looked at it for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Kairu asked.

"It's nothing." Kakashi answered as they entered the mansion.

Konoha, Hokage's Mansion

"It's been such a long time since I've done a mission, I'm so excited!" Naruto stated

"Naruto please don't complain about the mission no matter what it is." Sakura stated.

"I know." he answered.

"I hope so…" Kakashi added.

The four of them were walking down the hallway as a women came charging down the hall, "Move it, move it!" she yelled as she charged pass them.

"Watch it you, Be more careful!" Naruto yelled waving his fist.

Kakashi watched her after Naruto and Sakura turned away, "Did that have something to do with that messenger bird from earlier?" Kairu asked.

"Most likely." he answered.

The group entered the Hokage's office as she handed Kakashi some papers, "Your first official mission as Team Kakashi will be to escort a gold bullion transport convoy." Tsunade stated.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "An escort mission!"

"You got a problem with that!" Tsunade yelled back

"That is total a C-rank mission! I just have to say no thanks too a mission like that." he replied.

(This isn't going to end well.) Kairu thought.

"Naruto I'm giving you an easier missions since this is a comeback for you."

"I didn't ask for this!" he yelled as Sakura pushed his head down.

"Sorry master, I'll scold him good later." Sakura answered.

"The old man Third Hokage was much more understanding." Naruto mumbled.

"I'm sorry what's that?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura put the squeeze on Naruto. "Hey! Knock it off!" Sakura yelled.

"Ya Naruto, besides I've never done a mission anyways." Kairu plead with Naruto.

The women from earlier charged inside the room. "There's trouble, Fifth Hokage!" she yelled. "We just received an emergency message from the Sand." She hands Tsunade the decrypted message.

"What's going on?" Kairu asked.

"The Kazekage of the Hidden Sand has been taken by a member of the organization called Akatsuki." Tsunade answered.

Everyone was shocked by the news, as they looked at the Hokage.

"We have more information on Akatsuki, that is why the Hidden Sand is requesting are help." Tsunade answered.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't be thinking about sending Team Kakashi!" Shizune yelled.

"This is an emergency, I can't waste time on personal selections. Besides we have someone here who's fought Akatsuki before." she answered.

"I understand but…" Shizune argued but was interrupted.

"I have a new mission for Team Kakashi, go to the Village Hidden in the Sand immediately, find out what's going on and report back to the Leaf." Tsunade ordered. "After that you will follow the orders of the Hidden Sand and provide back up."

Team Kakashi was exiting the office when Tsunade stopped Kairu and handed him a smaller neck-band made for Kitai, "I heard a lot of people were scared when they saw your wolf, so here." she stated and Kairu nodded.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." he answered as he left the room.

Konoha, Outside the Main Gate

"Alright let's go." Naruto shouted.

"We'll be back master." Sakura stated.

Kairu finished tying the Hidden Leaf neck-band around Kitai, "Now maybe people won't freak out when they see you." he stated as he scratched Kitai behind the Ears.

"Naruto, good luck." Iruka stated.

"Thanks." he answered Team Kakashi set off for the Village Hidden in the Sand, as Jiraiya jumped in front of them.

"Going on you first mission Naruto?" he asked.

"That's right." Naruto replied.

"Good now more importantly." Jiraiya stated as he walked towards Tsunade and Iruka. "The Kazekage of the Hidden."

"I know, we're sending them to the Sand now." she answered as she pointed towards Team Kakashi.

The two of them began to whisper to each other, as Jiraiya approach them again. "Naruto come here for a second." he ordered.

Kakashi, Kairu, and Sakura watched as the two of them walked away from them, and began to talk to each other.

"What's going on?" Kairu asked.

"Don't know." Sakura lied.

They walked back towards Kakashi as Jiraiya stopped next to him, "Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." he stated. "I'm counting on you."

"Okay."

The four ninjas began to walk away from the Hidden Leaf ready to get Gaara back.

"Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Kairu come on, let's get going!" Naruto stated.

"Hey wait up." Sakura stated as she ran up too him.

"Kitai lets go." Kairu shouted. (I hope we can get their in time.)

Land of Fire

Naruto was mumbling something as he lead the team, "Naruto, I know you're in a hurry but don't disrupt the unit!" Sakura yelled.

"But…"

"Don't lose your cool Naruto, Master Jiraiya told you not to, remember?" Kakashi asked.

"For crying out load." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Naruto, I understand…he your friend but you'll be no good to help if you lose your cool." Kairu stated.

Sakura looked down and saw Temari, "Temari!" she yelled.

Temari turned and looked as the four ninjas jumped down from the trees and landed in front of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Temari…Gaara was…captured." Naruto answered.

"What! Gaara was!" Temari shouted.

"It takes about two and half days too get the Sand from here, lets hurry." Kakashi stated.

"Right." she nodded as the five of them jumped up into the trees and began to jump from branch to branch.

- Nightfall -

"Naruto, I told you earlier not to disrupt the unit." Sakura yelled.

"I don't like it!" He shouted back towards Sakura. "Even I know why they are after people like Gaara and me. You know it already don't you Sakura? That I have the Nine Tails Fox Spirit sealed inside me."

Kairu and Kitai were shocked at that remark. (So that's what was going on at the gate.) he thought.

"Gaara and I both have monsters inside of us, that's what they're after us! That's what I don't like, they only see us as monsters. I don't like their selfish ways of viewing us! Why does he always get the short end of the stick? That's why I'm in a hurry. That's why I want to save him right away." he finished.

"Naruto…for what it mean…I wish I could have met you when I was younger, and had a friend that cares as much about his friends like you do." Kairu stated the other four all quickly looked back at him.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

- A few hours later -

Felling tired Sakura grabbed one of her food pills and placed it in her mouth. "Now, now food pills are only for emergency." Kakashi stated as he saw Sakura about to eat one. "Girl's your age need to be careful not to eat too.."

Sakura bit down on the pill and jumped forward past Kakashi.

"Naruto, you met him before haven't you?" Sakura asked. "Itachi Uchiha, and he's after you. I didn't just train over the past three years. I got into Tsunade Library and did my own investigation, and now what was bothering me, makes sense. The person Sasuke wants to kill is Itachi. That's why he went to Orochimaru, to get power."

"He left for vengeance and power?" Kairu asked coming up too their right.

Naruto and Sakura nodded to him, "We have six months until he takes Sasuke's body, but Orochimaru was with Akatsuki. The closer we get to Akatsuki, the closer we get to Orochimaru, then the closer we get to Sasuke.

"Well I here to help." Kairu stated as Naruto and Sakura looked at him. "We're friends and a team now…your goals are my goals."

- One Day later -

"Breaks over." Kakashi stated as he stood up.

Sakura looked around and only saw Kakashi, Temari, and Kitai. "Where's Naruto and Kairu?"

"Up there." Kakashi pointed.

"Naruto you sure your ok?" Kairu asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto answered as his thought began to go back to Gaara.

"Alright let's get going." Kakashi said.

Land of Wind

"The desert." Naruto stated as the five ninjas walked out of the forest.

"I'll take the lead from here." Temari stated.

"If we get spilt, I know the area as well." Kairu stated.

"Alright." Kakashi acknowledged.

- Few hours later -

A sandstorm had kicked up in the desert forcing the group to wait it out in a cave.

"Can't believe how close we are to the Hidden Sand, I can't just sit around!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto I told you not to lose your patience." Kakashi calmly stated.

"But…"

"Right now, Temari is the most anxious to get back, please be patience." Sakura added.

"Besides with this sandstorm, we will have no sense of directions." Kairu said.

"The ironclad rule with sandstorms is to stay in settler, and don't go out." Temari informed Naruto, "We also hear of people dying of dehydration because they get lost in the desert.

Sunagakure, Outside the Main Gate

The five ninjas were running as they could see the main gates to Sunagakure, they ran up to the two gate guards.

"We've been expecting you." the first one said.

"And you have Lady Temari with you." the second added.

"Please this way." the first finished as they lead them past the cliffs into the city.

Sunagakure, Marketplace

Passing through the giant cliff faces and into the markets, the group continued running. "We found Kankuro not all that long ago, he was hurt."

"What they got Kankuro, too?" Temari asked.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage was taken and Kankuro followed in pursuit after them. He was poisoned by the enemy and we don't know how to neutralize it."

They began to run for the medical center, "Temari, I'll take a look at him. Let's hurry." Sakura stated.

Sunagakure, Medical Center, Treatment Room Three

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled as Sakura and her ran towards him.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Kairu stopped in the hall as an old women looked at Kakashi, "You jerk!" she yelled as she charged him.


	7. Family Reunion

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

Sunagakure, Medical Center, Treatment Room Three

Naruto quickly summoned two shadow clone and caught the old women's hand, she kicked one of the clones, as he punched forwards only for her to stop him before jumping back a few feet.

"Why the hell are you attacking Kakashi-sensai , you wrinkly old bitch?!" Naruto demanded.

"Konoha's White Fang! How dare you wretched scum!?" the old women yelled her eye's locked on Kakashi. "How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!"

"Umm I'm not..." Kakashi tried to answer shaking his head.

"No excuses!" she interrupted, as she was about to charge the old man placed his arm in front of her.

"Take a closer look, Nee-chan... He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him." the old man stated. "Besides the White Fang died a long time ago."

The old women expression changed from angry to a confused and sad look, "Remember, when you heard?" the old man questioned. "You got angry and started screaming about how you hadn't avenged your son yet."

"Just kidding!" the old women laughed. "I was just pretending to be senile!" Her laugh began to echo through out the medical room, until Kankuro began to yell from the pain.

"Kankuro!" Everyone gasped.

"I'll take a look at him." Sakura stated tieing her hair up.

"We're counting on you." Temari said, the worry in her voice was obvious to everyone.

"Please everyone stand back." Sakura ordered as she began to look over Kankuro.

Kakashi, Naruto, Kairu, Kitai, and the two sand elders walked outside of the room and sat down on a bench.

Kairu had his hand behind his wolf's ear and began to scratch it as he watch Sakura began ordering the sand medical teams to get the items she needs. A few minutes had pasted as Sakura began the operation.

"Hey Kakashi-sensai? Who was the White Fang of Konoha person this old lady was talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Who was he, eh?" Kakashi mumbled as he closed his book. "Well he's best described as my father."

The four people sitting outside of the Treatment room looked over at Kakashi in shock. "You're the White Fang's son?" the old women studdered.

"No wonder. You're the spitting image of him." the old man added.

A half hour had pasted as Sakura rubbed her forehead. "I've removed most of the poison. His life is no longer in danger." she stated.

Some of the sand medical personal cheered as Kakashi, Naruto, and Kairu walked into the room. "You're awesome Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"That was truly amazing." Kairu added.

"We can't relax yet, there are still trace amounts of the poison in him, he need to make an antidote" Sakura stated.

"We help you get whatever you need." one of the medical personal stated.

Do you have medical herbs here in the village?" she questioned.

Sakura began to explain what to do, as Kairu turned to Naruto to see him phase out. "You ok?" Kairu asked.

"Ya I'm fine." Naruto answered.

Sakura untied her headband and took her hair hairband off. "Your just like the slug girl." the old women stated. "I'm surprised they'd send a women like you to help us."

"Ya, Lady Tsunade is my master." she replied turning towards the old women. "We are all here on here orders."

Kairu turned towards as he saw a white blur rush by, Kitai was growl in the hallway. "Kakashi." he mumbled. He gave Kairu a nod as he exited the room and down the hall.

"What's going on?" Temari asked.

Kakashi leaned in close to not cause alarm, "Kairu and Kitai may have seen something watching us." he answered.

Sunagakure, Markets

Kairu walked down the streets, his Urufugan on as he followed the chakra imprints that the blur left. "Kitai up there." he stated as he moved down an alley so he could get to the roof of the building. As the two of them reached the roof they saw a white wolf sitting as if was waiting for them.

"Hello Kairu." a deep voice stated behind him.

Kairu turned around in shock that someone got behind him, as he looked at the man he was shocked. "...F..Father." he stated in disbelieve. He looked on at his father, as he stood there in his full length black coat with red clouds on it.

"Father...? Your not my son, you're a coward who flees from battle." Tomasu said emotion less. "Now you can't flee." he said as a small smile appeared on his face as his eyes changed to the Saikosai Urufugan.

Tomasu charged forward and drew his blade, Kairu managed to get out-of-the-way by flipping to the left. "Water Style Raging Water Waves." he yelled as the water knocked the blade from his father.

"Your slow." he stated as a shadow clone sweep Kairu's legs out from under him, it raised the sword and stabbed into the ground.

He quickly rolled out-of-the-way as he felt something wrap around his left leg, as a women in a matching outfit pulled the chakra threads tightly around both of his legs. "Are you done, we need to get back?" the women asked.

"Yes Dia, were almost done." Tomasu answered as his shadow clone gave him his blade back, before he can strike a puppet comes out and stabbed him in the arm forcing him to drop the sword. "You got lucky, boy." Tomasu said as he, Dia, and Gekido slowly evaporated from sight.

A young women with red hair and Sand shinobi flak jacket kneels down and helped Kairu up, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Ya...I'm fine." he stated as he looked around and picked up the sword. "I've got to report this to Kakashi-sensai."

Sunagakure, Medical Center, Treatment Room Three

Kairu and the young women entered the treatment room, Temari looked up. "Natsuko, what's going on?" Temari asked as she turned from the now conscious Kankuro.

"We found two more of those Akatsuki." she answered.

Kakashi stepped next to Kairu as he took his shoulder and the two walked out in the hall. "What were you think!" he yelled.

"...I...The one..." he tried to say but was still in shock from seeing his Father try to kill him. "One of them...was.."

Kakashi saw he was in a panicked state. "It's alright just be careful..." he was saying before Kairu interrupted him.

"The one member was my Father!" he stated with anger as he held up the sword which had the Ookami markings on the hilt.

Kitai sits at her masters feet, "Kairu...It's ok." Kakashi stated showing sympathy to the young man.

The two reentered the room as Sakura was making Kankuro drink something. "You should be alright now." Sakura stated. "Just take it easy and rest until the trembling stops."

"You guys should get some rest as well." Baki stated. "We have rooms ready."

"No we have to go after Gaara." Naruto argued.

"We'll take you up on that." Kakashi stated. "We are going to have some difficult battles tomorrow."


	8. The Akatsuki of Konoha

Chapter 7: The Akatsuki of Konoha

Sunagakure, Inn, Kairu's Room

The sun's rays shined through the small window of the room Kairu was in, his eye's opened as he got ready for the day. After getting dressed and tying his headband around his forehead he opened his door, he heard Kakashi talking to someone. Not wanting to disturb them Kairu and Kitai walked downstairs and exited the inn. He walked outside and leaned against the side of the inn, waiting in the street.

Sunagakure, Street outside of the Inn

"Girl...I got a bad feeling about this." Kairu mumbled as Kitai rubbed up against his leg. "I know, I know...but with...what Father did yesterday, I just don't like what has happened."

"Then do something about it." a lower toned voice stated. Kairu's head turned towards the voice, "Uncle." Kairu stated with joy as he stood up.

"It's good to see you again kid." Joruju laughed as gave his nephew a pat on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Just making sure my promise was keep...thou I'm surprised they'd send you on a mission after so little time." Joruju answered.

"Well, it was urgent." Kairu said. "And...and there is this." he finished handing him his fathers blade.

Joruju took the blade and looked over the hilt and the blade, "This...is your father's blade." he stated with shock in his voice, as he looked at the sword one last time before handing it back to Kairu. "This belong's to the Ookami family, you're the only tue Ookami left so take it."

"Alright uncle." Kairu answered as he place the sword next to his pack.

"I wish we could talk longer, but I must be going." Joruju stated as he gave his nephew a quick hug, and Kitai a scratch behind her ear's.

"Stay safe uncle." Kairu said as Joruju walked away into the city.

- Ten Minutes Later -

The rest of Team Seven slowly made their way outside of the Inn to see Kairu already waiting, "Well someone is up early." Kakashi stated. "As soon as the Sand finishes their preparations, we'll be leaving with them to retrieve Gaara."

"Sorry for making you wait." Temari stated as she and four other sand shinobi walked up to team seven.

"Alright, are we all here?" Kakashi asked.

"Alright let's do this." Naruto said as he began to stretch his legs.

"Wait!" Baki shouted as he jumped in front of them. "Temari, you and your team will remain here on border patrol duty."

The sand team looked at Baki with shock, "What?! Are you kidding me?!" Temari yelled.

"It's an order from are superiors." Baki answered as Temari's jaw dropped. "If word of Kazekage-sama's absence gets out, one of the other villages will try to attack us."

"No way." one of the other sand shinobis stated.

"But that's why we need to rescue Gaara as soon as possible, right?" Temari argued. "These guys came all the way from Konoha to help us! Gaara is our Kazekage, we have to send someone from the Sand."

"I'll go." a voice stated, everyone looked up at the Kazekage's Mansion to see an old women standing on the roof. "If you need a Sand shinobi, I'll be more than enough."

"Isn't that the women from yesterday?" Kairu questioned.

"Lady Chiyo." Temari stated.

"But you can't..." Baki tried to say.

"I'm retired, I can do whatever I want!" Chiyo interrupted.

"But you mustn't force yourself to...!"

"Don't treat me like an old lady!" Chiyo argued as she leap off the roof and landed in front of the two groups.

The four Leaf shinobi's looked on in shock as she landed, "I've longed to see my cute little grandson for a while now..."

Sunagakure, Main Gate

"It's time we go." Kakashi stated.

"I'm so sorry, I tried convince them." Baki stated.

"We'll catch up with you later!" Temari added.

"By the time you guys get there, we'll have already save Gaara!" Naruto yelled the confidants in his voice was refreshing.

"Goodbye!" Sakura said as she gave a slight bow.

The five of them then ran off, to save Gaara.

Land of Rivers, Forest

The five shinobi were jumping from tree to tree, as a thought came to Sakura's mind.

"Naruto." Sakura stated. "Can I ask you something? How long has Akatsuki been after you."

Naruto was somewhat shocked as he took a moment, "I don't know." he answered.

"Two members of Akatsuki once came to Konoha in an attempt to take Naruto." Kakashi stated. "That was three years ago, and now they're starting to move again. I don't know the reason why."

"These guy's tried to take him in Konoha..." Kairu was somewhat shocked by this. (That would explain why my father and that Dia would attack me in Sunagakure.)

"Why would they wait three years?" Sakura questioned.

"I assume they wanted to go after him again, but couldn't." Kakashi answered. "Probably because Jiraiya-sama was with him the whole time."

"No." Chiyo said. "The information I have gives a different reason.

"A different reason?" Naruto asked.

"It takes a lot of preparation to pull out a Tailed Beast once it has been sealed into a person." Chiyo answered. "That's why they were delayed."

"What's a Tailed Beast." Sakura questioned.

"You're Tsunade's apprentice and you don't even know?" Chiyo questioned as she land on a tree branch then launcher herself back into the air. "Especially since Konoha has the Nine Tails."

Naurto and Sakura looked on in shock, Kairu was silently following the conversation not know much about the tailed beast. Kakashi looked over at Chiyo, "In Konoha, everything on the Nine Tails is treated as top-secret."

"Well, I guess it'd have to be." Chiyo answered. "The Tailed Beasts are mystical demons with tails. The Sand has had the One Tail for a long time. That would be Shukaku, who's been sealed in Gaara.

"One Tail? So there are others out there besides the Nine Tails? Sakura questioned.

"That's right. There are nine of them in total, and they all have unique characteristics and powers. Each of them has a different number of tails. Nine in total and each one has a name the corresponds to the number of tails it has. The Tailed Beasts are essentially enormous masses of chakra. During the Great Ninja Wars, each nation's hidden village tried to obtain them, hoping to turn them into weapons. But their powers are far beyond human understanding. They can't be controlled. I don't know why Akatsuki wants their power, but it's far to dangerous. I suppose even during peace, the times continue to change. The Tailed Beasts still exist, scattered across the world." Chiyo explained.

The group grew quiet as they continued on their way to the Akatsuki's hideout.

Land of Rivers, Grassy Field

As the group lands on the ground they run out of the forest into a field. "Everyone Stop!" Kakashi yelled as he held out his arms.

The group stopped as they looked on at the Akatsuki member in front of them, "Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"You!" Naruto mumbled. "Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura looked over at Naruto in shock as she turned and looked at the man standing in their way.

(So there is another Uchiha?) Kairu thought as Kitai growed in a low tone at the man.


	9. Rematch, Sharingan vs Sharingan

Chapter 8: Rematch, Sharingan vs Sharingan

Land of Rivers, Grassy Field

"This is him?" Chiyo stepped forwarded as Naruto's rage began to grow. "The kid who wiped out his entire clan?"

"It's been a long time Kakashi...Naruto." Itachi stated his eyes locked with Naruto's.

"Bastard! Not just me, but Gaara, too?! I'm going to kick all your asses!" Naruto growed as he pointed at Itachi.

Itachi raised his hand from out of his cloak, "Everyone! Don't look directly in to his eyes, or you're finished!" Kakashi yelled everyone quickly looked down towards Itachi's feet. "Itachi's genjutsu are eye techniques. In other words, they take effect through your vision. You're ok as long as you don't make eye contact."

"I know that." Naruto mumbled.

"But then, how are we supposed to fight him?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, you..." Kakashi stated as he thought back to when he asked Guy how he fought of Itachi. "...You focus on his feet and body, and attack based on how he moves."

The group focused their eyes on the center of Itachi's chest, "That's easier said the done." Sakura added.

"The Uchiha clan? Been a long time since I've fought a Sharingan user." Chiyo stated. "They're nothing special though. There are plenty of ways to fight eye techniques.

"What should we do?" Naruto questioned.

"When it's one on one, run away. When it's two on one, get him from behind." Chiyo answered.

"What do you mean?" he added.

"When it's one on one run away, is obvious right? In that situation you can't win...But if it's two on one, if one person gets caught in a genjutsu, the other can attack the guy from behind. And if you attack the user, the genjutsu vanishes." she stated.

"And if that's not possible?" Kairu asked.

"Then you dispel the genjutsu by hitting your ally. In other words since there are many of us, one person will be the diversion, and the rest will attack the Sharingan's blind spot from behind." she finished.

"I see." Sakura said nodding her head.

"Yes." Kairu added.

"I guess old people have their uses!" Naruto chuckled. "Okay, I'll attack him..."

"Wait!" Kakashi ordered taking a step infront of Naruto.

"What do you mean wait?" Naruto argued.

"Are you saying my tactics for fighting the Sharingan are wrong?" Chiyo questioned.

"Well, if we were taking about regular genjutsu, your strategy would be fine. But in this case, thing are a bit more complicated." Kakashi answered.

"I'm not following Kakashi. Isn't the Sharingan genjutsu like the Urufugan genjutsu?" Kairu questioned giving a nodded to Kitai to fall back into the forest.

"He uses the Mangekyou Sharingan far more powerful than the Sharingan and Urufugan." Kakashi replied as he thought back to when he was trapped in Itachi's Tsukuyomi. "You suffer the full effect the instant you're caught. In other words, while it's seems to be a second to everyone else it can feel like hours, or days, for the one trapped. I was lost in his phantom world for three days and ended up unconscious for a week. Dispelling the technique isn't possible.

"He's a dangerous opponent, just who is he?" Chiyo asked.

"Impressive as always, Kakashi. You learned much from just one encounter with my Tsukuyomi." Itachi stated.

"I'm not done yet. After using that technique, you were very fatigued and retreated immediately" Kakashi said his eyes focused on Itachi. "Besides using a large amount of chakra, using that technique poses a huge risk to your eyes." Right, Itachi?"

Itachi was silent for a minute before he opened his mouth, "An impressive analysis, for having only seen it once." he answered emotionless.

"Itachi." Kakashi stated as he grabbed his headband lifting it off his right eye. "How bad has your eyesight become?"

Itachi was taken back by the question as he closed his eyes for a second, "Kakashi you couldn't have..."

"Well, I may have let my guard down last time, but I'm no slouch, you know. Things will be different this time." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled, "That goes for me, too! You're making a big mistake if you think I'm the same as last time!" he yelled.

"Naruto, I'll take him." Kakashi ordered his tone changed as he turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Don't tell me you mean 'not fighting is our teamwork' again?!" Naruto cried.

"No, this time I'll need you and Kairu to back me up." he answered.

Naruto and Kairu both looked shocked. "Alright Kakashi." Kairu said as his activated his Urufugan.

"While I'd like to act cool and say, 'You go on ahead', I won't be able to hold him off myself." Kakashi informed them as Sakura, Naruto, and Kairu all looked at him and gave a nod focusing on Itachi again.

Itachi lifted his arm up as his coat slipped down revealing his hand, "It's time for you to come with me, Naruto."

Kakashi charged at Itachi as Kairu ran after him, Kakashi punch Itachi's face but Itachi grabbed Kakashi's hand stopping the attack. Kairu grabbed a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and threw it at Itachi's feet. Looking down he let go of Kakashi's hand allowing him to slide back towards the group. Sakura and Chiyo looked at Naruto as he stood their not moving

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi questioned as he stopped sliding back.

"What...happen to me?" Naruto asked.

"You were caught in a genjutsu." Sakura answered as Chiyo and her let go of his arms. "But your going to be fine, we funneled are chakra into you and broke the genjutsu."

"I don't get it, where are his shadow clones?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto he hasn't used any shadow clones." Kairu said.

"You ran off and started using your Rasengan even thou nothing was around." Sakura added. "Don't you remember any of that?"

Naruto's face was still in a shocked state as he remembered. "Are you saying I was already in the genjutsu?"

"This guy is using more then a visal jutsu." Chiyo said

"I guess it's time for the main event. Better get it together, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered.

"Hey snap out of it." Sakura said place her hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Come on Naruto...Kairu, I'll show you how it's done."

Kakashi got up and ran towards Itachi, before he made it five feet Itachi started doing hand seals, "Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Small fireballs began to fly out of his mouth. Kakashi quickly jumped to the right to avoid the first few, then above the last of them.

"What a dodge." Sakura stated in amazement.

"He's not done yet be ready!" Kakashi yelled.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi yelled as he created a giant fireball in front of him and sent it at the other four. Chiyo, Kairu, Naruto, and Sakura all jumped over the fireball as it crashed into the ground causing a giant explosion. The dirt cleared away with Kakashi the only one standing with his Lightening Blade charging in his hand.

The two stared at each other as Kakashi lowered his right arm causing it to leave a trail in the ground as he charged at Itachi. "Lightening Balde!" Just as he was about to strike Itachi, he jumped back causing Kakashi to hit the ground. Looking up he let out a small gasp as Naruto and his shadow clone came falling down from above him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed it into Itachi's chest sending the two of them into a small explosion.

"Did he get him?" Chiyo asked taking cover from behind a tree.

"Naruto?!" Sakura cried looking around the tree.

As the dust cleared Itachi stood outside of the hole. (Now!) Kairu nodded to Kitai as she dashed out of the tree line with a kunai in her mouth, Kairu charged out from the other side of the tree line his father's sword in hand. The two meet Kitai swing at his knees, and Kairu swing at his upper chest. They turned to see crows fly up into the air from where Itachi was standing as the two jumped back into the forest.

(Even with Kakashi's deversion, me and Naruto both missed. The Sharingan is a powerful Dojutsu indeed.) Kairu thought taking a deep breath. Kakashi placed his hand on Kairu's shoulder. "I have a plan I'll need your help." he said.

The began to do the same hand seals, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" as a thick mist began to fall upon the battlefield.

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu, quite an effective jutsu to keep one from casting a genjutsu. Unless one possesses the Sharingan like me." Itachi mumbled. "Kakashi can we please stop this childish game of hide and seek?!"

Kakashi stepped out from the tree line. "I suppose we could, why not." quickly throwing three kunai, Itachi dodged them, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" As he created another fireball, engulfing Kakashi. The fireball exploded dispelling the mist, a longer hole was made as Itachi saw that Kakashi had escaped underground.

(It's on your move Kakashi.) Kairu thought waiting for Kakashi to continue the plan, just as fast as he disappeared he punch through the ground trying to land an uppercut, Itachi quickly moved back and grabbed Kakashi's sleeve. Pulling him down he punch forward as Kakashi went lower than his arm to avoid it.

Itachi grabbed the back of Kakashi's neck and pulled him in locking eyes with each other. "Don't tell me Kakashi-Sensai is caught in his genjutsu?" Sakura said.

"No wonder my genjutsu hade no effect on you." Itachi said as Kakashi climbed out of the hole he made. "Because you are a shadow clone."

"Attack him and my shadow clone go now!" Kakashi ordered.

Kairu ran out of the tree line first as his chakra began to form around his hands, running forward he hit Itachi in both of his knees to prevent him from escaping. He jumped above him as Naruto charged from behind Itachi. The two ran both holding his Rasengan. "Giant Rasengan!" the two yelled as they hit Itachi with it causing a massicv explosion.

"That's amazing." Sakura said.

"My word what power." Chiyo added.

Kairu landed next to Kakashi as he looked at him. "That was massive."

"What...was with that smile." Naruto mumbled.

**AN: I have a poll up on my profile page if you wish to have a say in something that will happen down the line in my fan fiction. Hope you enjoy.**


	10. Jinchuriki

Chapter 9: Jinchuriki

Land of Rivers, Grassy Field 

The six gather around where Itachi's body lied, only to find another man laying in the hole where he was. "What...is this?" Chiyo questioned

"When we were fighting I felt like something was off." Kakashi added.

"I don't get it what the heck happen?" Naruto wondered.

"It must be some kind of jutsu." Sakura tried to answer.

"It has to be." Kairu said agreeing with Sakura.

"Lady Chiyo do you know who this man is?" Kakashi asked.

"I do, his name is Yura and he is a jonin from our own village." Chiyo answered as the others looked at her shocked.

"A Sand shinobi?" Naruto wondered.

"What does this mean?" Kakashi added.

"I wish I knew, poor fool. He went missing right around the time Gaara was captured." Chiyo answered.

"Is it possible he was a spy for the Akatsuki?" Sakura questioned.

"No he couldn't, he served on the council for four years." Chiyo answered.

"The Fireball jutsu was created by the Uchiha clan and it's their speciality." Kakashi stated. "And that jutsu was the real thing."

"Just as I thought , they were stalling for time." Chiyo said pulling out a scroll and a brush.

"That's an impressive jutsu they've got." Kakashi stated.

"For them too use a jutsu like this to stall us could only mean one thing, the extraction of the tailed beast has begun." Chiyo said, Naruto and Sakura were shocked at this as Kakashi nodded his head.

"We're out of time we have to save Gaara now." Kakashi said.

"Wait a moment, what do you mean extraction?" Sakura wondered.

"It's likely they plan to take the one tail to make a new Jinchuriki." Chiyo explained.

"A new Jinchuriki?"

"Remember I explained earlier that the tailed beasts possess power beyond that of human comprehension, and how each land tried to use them as military weapons." Chiyo said as Sakura nodded. "The Jinchuriki is the one who controls that power."

"Buy earlier you said." Sakura said.

"The Tailed Beasts are essentially enormous masses of chakra. During the Great Ninja Wars, each nation's hidden village tried to obtain them, hoping to turn them into weapons. But their powers are far beyond human understanding. They can't be controlled." Chiyo answered. "Not for lack of trying, but in the past there were those that attempted to control that power by sealing them inside of people. By doing so they hoped to suppress the tailed beast great power, then bend their might to their will. And the ones with the tailed beasts sealed with them...such as are own villages Gaara are known as Jinchuriki. They wield unlimited power by resonating with the tailed beast. Of you count Gaara the there have been three Jinchuriki in the history of the Sand."

Chiyo released a sealed scroll as a mechanical bird appeared grabbing it she began to wind it up, she placed the scroll in it's mouth. "I'm counting on you." she whispered as she watched it fly away.

"So there were severe wars fought using Jinchuriki?" Sakura asked.

"That's correct." Chiyo answered.

"Then the people who become Jinchuriki!" Sakura angrily said as she turned to Naruto. "How can a tailed beast be extracted?"

"A few things are need, a sealing jutsu strong enough to counter balance the tailed beast's power, and a lot of time." Chiyo answered. "But for things to reach that point, the Jinchuriki..."

"Don't tell me." Sakura pleaded.

"That's right, once the tailed beast has been extracted the Jinchuriki dies." Chiyo said. "The two Jinchuriki that came before Gaara, had the Shukaku extracted from and died as a result."

"You always were quick to cry, huh Sakura? Don't worry. I promise I'll save Gaara." Naruto said giving a smile.

"Don't you get it, Naruto I'm concerned." Sakura cried tears slow crawling down her cheeks.

"We have to hurry." Naruto said walking away from the group.

Sakura tried to go after him but Kairu place his hand on her shoulder. "Give him a minute."

Giving Naruto a minute to cool down the small group continued on their journey jumping from tree to tree, after a traveling in silents for the rest of the day the group landed in a clearing. "Stop here." Kakashi ordered.

"What is it, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We're taking a short break." he answered.

"That's a very wise decision." Chiyo said.

"What do you mean! We don't have time, you were the one saying we can't waste anymore time!" Naruto argued. "If we wait around here doing nothing Gaara's gonna be..!"

"Naruto! Your pace has slowed since we faced off against that fake Itachi." he replied.

"He's absolutely right." Sakura added.

"We won't be any good to Gaara if we are out of energy." Kairu said.

"If we take the time to rest up now we will reach our destination faster, and be ready. Keep in mind we may end up facing the guys who took Gaara." Kakashi informed.

"Ya, alright...alright." Naruto said backing down

- Nightfall A few hours later -

Kairu wasn't really tired but his mind was occupied by the thought of him fighting his father, but in all his thoughts he couldn't do it the words of his father would get to him. His eyes opening he was in a state of shock. (No...) Kitai sat next to him giving him a sympathetic look.

"Are you alright?" Chiyo asked.

"Ya...just a bad dream." he answered.

Sitting in the silent Chiyo shifted her attention towards Naruto.

After a few minutes Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was in, "That's enough break time is over." he said

Chiyo and Kairu gave him a nodded, "Alright you two, we're leave." Kakashi ordered.

"O-Okay." Sakura sleepily answered getting up.

"Ok in a minute, just give me a minute." Naruto said rolling over on his side.

"I thought you were going to save Gaara?" Kakashi asked as Naruto hoped out of bed.

"You bet I'm going to save him!" Naruto answered.

**AN: The poll is still open for votes, and the current leader is Sakura so if you don't want that to happen go vote you do want that to happen then vote to make sure she can secure the lead, until next time.**


	11. Meeting Up

Chapter 10: Meeting Up

Land of Rivers, Forest

A few hours of traveling later, the sun has began to rise.

"Looks like they are not trying to stall us anymore." Kakashi said.

"I've been starting to think the same thing." Chiyo added.

"That means..." Sakura stated.

Kairu looked towards Naruto he could see he was getting visable pissed. "Naruto, you ok?"he didn't answer, Kairu looked again and could see that he was deep in thought (Most be Gaara.) he thought.

Naruto landed and kicked off from the tree going even faster than the others, "Hang on, Gaara I'm coming!" he yelled.

"Naruto not so fast, wait up!" Sakura yelled.

"Whys that boy pushing himself so hard to save Gaara, he not even from the same village?" Chiyo asked turning towards Kakashi. "And what in the world is his story?"

"Naruto is a Jinchuriki as well. He has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. It's not that he has feelings for the Hidden Sand or it's people, but he and Gaara are both Jinchuriki. He knows how Gaara feels more than anyone ever could. After all, those who are Jinchuriki have been treated the same way in every village. That's way he feels this desperate need to save Gaara. It doesn't make any difference to him if he is from the Leaf, the Sand or anywhere else. He is a friend, whos felt the same pain Naruto's felt. Naruto's dream is to become the Hokage, so the news that Gaara was made Kazekage hit him pretty hard. He was frustrated, but at the same time at the bottom of his heart he felt happy for Gaara. You see Naruto has another remarkable power, he doesn't need much time or very many words to make almost everyone he meets his friend." Kakashi answered.

"As for me, I've lived a long life. I've seen many things in my time. I thought I've come to know the way the world works. I know that alliances with foreign lands are just for show and not to be trusted. I know that the only way to protect the Sand village was to do it myself. It was my jutsu that sealed the Shukaku into Gaara. After consulting with his father the Fourth Kazekage, of course. I truly thought I was helping my village, but I just ended up hurting it, and know I find that my people's survive is realizing on one of those with a foreign land I've never trusted. I've seen to be wrong about many things perhaps everything, I'm old and weary and I've learned just to give up. You know Kakashi, when I look at them and see their potential, I'm envious. Chiyo said.

"Oh no, you life has only just begun, you're still young." Kakashi said as Chiyo let out a laugh.

"Perhaps your right. Maybe there is a reason to keep a bag of bones like me around." Chiyo said.

Land of Rivers, Outside the Akatsuki Base

"No Lee." Guy said turning around with a smile, "Your late...Kakashi." The other members of Guy's team turned and watch the five ninjas and one wolf land behind them.

"Well you see, we ran into a little trouble along the way." Kakashi explained.

"Naruto! Sakura! Kairu!." Lee yelled.

"Kakashi by a little trouble you don't mean me right?" Chiyo questioned.

"Well!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto..." Neji said softly.

"Looks like we were just a step behind you guys." Sakura said.

"Ya...whos the old lady and that guy?" Tenten asked pointing at Kairu and Kitai.

"This is Lady Chiyo an advisor of the Sand village, and this..." Sakura said before being Lee opened his mouth.

"This Kairu he just came to the Leaf village, I'm sorry about the night friend." he shouted.

"It's fine we're good, this is Kitai my wolf." Kairu said rubbing his jaw thinking back to that night.

"Very pleased to meet you." Chiyo smiled.

"Now let's do this thing Kakashi." Guy ordered.

"Right." he answered.

**AN: Short Chapter hope you enjoy, remember to voice your opinions, peace.**


	12. Gaara

Chapter 11: Gaara...

Land of Rivers, Outside the Akatsuki Base

"Byakugan!" Neji said as he began to look passed the boulder. "Inside, it looks like a big cavern, but..."

"But what?" Lee asked.

"I just can't make out what's going on in there. I see several people." Neji answered.

"Neji, what about Gaara? What's happening to Gaara, is he one of the people you see?!" Naruto demanded as he began to shake him.

"Give me a second! I'm looking now!" he ordered getting Naruto off of him.

"NEJI!" he yelled.

"Take it easy. Wh...what is that thing? Neji questioned.

"What is it Neji, what's in there?!" Naruto yelled as he began to shake Neji again.

"Let go of me." he stated, his voice dry and confused at what had happened.

"Well what did you see?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to describe with words." Neji answered.

"Wait, so that would mean..." Tenten said.

"Yes it means whatever it is we will have to go see it are selves." Lee finished.

"That make things easy doesn't it." Guy stated placing his hand on Lee's shoulder.

Guy flipped back three times, as he charged forward at the boulder pulling his arm back. "Coming through!" he yelled as he punched the boulder. "Quite a barrier."

"What is your plan?" Lee asked.

"Well Lee it's pretty obvious, we have to get rid of that barrier." Guy answered.

"How do we do that?" Tenten asked.

"Before we can even think of breaking through the barrier, we should know what kind of barrier it is." Sakura said.

"That's right." Guy said. "Now figure out what type of barrier, that's step one right Kakashi?"

"Ya." he answered.

"What do you think?" Chiyo asked.

"Could be a Five-Seal Barrier." Kakashi answered.

"I agree." Chiyo nodded.

"What's a Five-Seal Barrier?" Kairu asked.

"It's a strong layer of protection in which five tags with the word Forbidden written on them, are fastened around the area that is being guarded. One Forbidden tag is in front of us, and four more must be in other locations." Kakashi answered.

"Can't we just pull them off?" Guy asked.

"It's not that easy, the tags are in five different place and have to be taken off at the same time." Kakashi finished.

"So we have to pull them off simultaneously?" Sakura questioned.

"Right. The barrier won't budget unless we pull all five simultaneously. It's a tall order. That's only one tag." he added pointing at the tag.

"Which means there are four more near by." Guy said.

"Alright then let's do it, how do we figure out where the other tags are?" Naruto asked.

"Neji." Kakashi answered.

"I understand." he answered. "Byakugan!"

After a few moments of searching, "I found them!" he yelled.

"Awesome Neji point them out." Naruto ordered.

"One is on a boulder about five hundred meters Northeast of us. The second one...is on a tree trunk near the riverbank three hundred and fifty meters South-southeast. The third you'll find six hundred and fifty meters Northwest on a cliff. And the last one is in the woods less than eight hundred meters to the Southwest." Neji said

"If that's so, then each one of them is pretty far apart." Sakura said. "How will we signal each other?"

"I think I can handle that." Guy answered taking his backpack off. "We should be just in range to us these, wireless radios.

"That's amazing!" Naruto cried.

"Good think." Kakashi praised.

Guy let out a chuckle as he gave them a thumbs up, "Ok so we'll stay in communication and have Neji lead us to the tags." he ordered.

Team Guy started to get ready and hooked up with the radios, "Team Guy is the faster of are two teams so we'll take care of the tags." Guy said smiling.

"We're counting on you!" Naruto shouted.

"Lee you head Northwest to the woods." Guy ordered.

"Yes, Guy Sensei!"

"The Northeast boulder is all yours Neji."

"I can handle that."

"Tenten, you'll take the South-southest."

"Right no problem."

"And I'll take care of the one on the Northwest cliff. That's the one in the most difficult location to remove the tag." he finished.

"What's the frequency?" Kakashi asked.

"One seventy-four."

"Copy that." he said finishing up with his radio.

Taking a few deep breaths, Lee placed his hand on his radio, "Testing do you hear me?!" he asked as the four members who were wearing them all grabbed their heads from the noise and echos.

"Lee your microphone is up to high." Tenten cried.

"Oh! A thousand apologizes." he said giving the four more loud noises in their ears.

"Lee...Lee!" Guy cried.

Turning the mic down he whispered into it, "I'm sorry guys."

"My wireless settings are good to go." Tenten said as she finished turning her radio to the proper settings.

"My radio is set as well." Neji said.

"Alright Team Guy..." Guy said placing his hand in front of his students.

"O right." Lee said placing his hand on Guy's.

"Okay..." Tenten mumbled placing her hand on theirs.

Guy turned his head from Tenten to Neji as the pair began to stare each other down. Guy began pouting and make grunting noises as Neji broke and placed his hand on the others.

"Onward with the power of youth!" Guy laughed. "Attack!"

"Yeah!" Lee shouted.

"Attack!"

"Yeah!"

"Attack!"

"Yeah!"

"And on more for good luck attack!"

"Yeah!"

"Scatter!" Guy yelled as the four of them went for their tags.

"That was so cool, come on guys let's do that!" Naruto cheered.

"I would rather die." Sakura growled turning her head away.

"Me too." Kakashi agreed.

"Not a chance." Chiyo said.

"Sorry, no." Kairu stated as Kitai growled at Naruto.

"Well guess it's about time for me to get going, no real reason I should stay around. I'll just be in the way." Pakkun said.

"Thanks Pakkun." Kakashi said waving goodbye.

"Alright see you later." the dog finished as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, Sakura get ready." Kakashi ordered as he readied himself on the boulder as the others cleared out-of-the-way. "Once we pull the tags Sakura will destroy the boulder and that will be are signal to charge in and save Gaara."

Kairu look at Chiyo who was focused on the boulder in deep thought, "You ok Lady Chiyo?" he asked.

Shaking her out of her thought she looked back at the young man, "Yes...I'm fine." she answered.

"We're ready when you are." Kakashi said into his radio signaling his team that Guy's was ready. "We'll make are assault using a Button Hook Entry."

Chiyo and Kairu nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Sakura said smiling.

Kakashi pulled the tag, "Now Sakura!" he ordered.

"Right." she yelled as she charged the boulder. Punching it the boulder began to shatter.

After the pieces fell Kakashi gave the signal for them to go in.

Land of Rivers, Inside the Akatsuki Base

The six of them charged in and looked on in shock at the Kazekage laying on the ground motionless.

(No!) Kairu thought looking at Gaara.

"Finally, now which one of you is the Jinchuriki?" the blonde haired man laughed.

Naruto began to visible shake, "You bastard! I'll kill the both of you!" He yelled.

"The first one to burst in and start barking." the one wearing a mask said. "That would be him then."

"Sasori my man I think your correct." the blonde answered.

**AN: Quick update for those of you who haven't voted or those of you who can't and want to know the score it is currently.**

**Sakura and Tenten tied at 5**

**Ino with 3**

**Temari with 1**

**and Hinata and Natsuko with 0**

**So if you want to affect the outcome get voting.**

**Have a Nice Day!**


	13. What is Art?

Chapter 12: What is Art?

Land of Rivers, Inside the Akatsuki Base

"You bastards! Where the hell do you think your sitting!" Naruto shouted his eyes focoused on the blond-haired man who was sitting on Gaara's body.

"So much for that mystery." he said. "This kids the Jinchuriki. He is the one that burst in and bark first, Itachi was right on the money." he smiled as he turned towards the man he called Sasori.

Sasori ignored him and focused on the old women in front of him. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled breaking the silences. "What the hell are you doing, come on quit lying there! Get up! Gaara! Listen to me, what are you deaf! Come on knock it off!"

"Enough Naruto!" Kakashi ordered as Naruto stopped walking forward. "You should know..."

"That's right. You know, don't you? He's been dead for a while now." the blond man laughed as he knock his knuckles against Gaara's cheek.

Kairu looked over at Naruto, he looked as if he was changing, "Urufugan!" Looking at his chakra it was different. (What...that isn't his, it's darker...) he thought.

"Well..." Sasori laughed.

"Oh Yeah, that's him alright." the blonde added.

"Give him back...Give Gaara back you damn jerks!" Naruto yelled charging forward as Kakashi got in front of him stopping him.

"Clam down. Charging in without thinking, and you'd be done for." Kakashi ordered.

Sasori's head turned and looked down at the body of the Kazekage, "What? Something wrong Sasori my man?" the blond asked.

"I'll hold on to him." he ordered.

"Huh?"

"Since it appears the Jinchuriki will stop at nothing to get him back." he answered.

"Yeah that's putting it lightly." the blond stated looking down at Gaara's body as well.

Kakashi looked at each man analyzing them before looking back at Chiyo quickly.

"Well my man, I doubt you want to hear this. But I'll just go ahead and tell you anyways. I think I'll take care of the Jinchuriki." the blond smiled.

"look are mission is to get one apiece. Don't push you luck Deidara." Sasori ordered.

"An artist must always seek great stimulation, lest his senses go dull on him. My man, rumor has it that the Nine tails Jinchuriki is pretty powerful. A canvas truly worthy of my artistry." Deidara laughed.

"What? Those pyrotechnics of yours...art? Art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity. Art is eternal beauty!" he argued.

"Eternal beauty...are you kidding me? Look don't get me wrong, as a fellow artist I respect your point of view. But true art is fleeting a flash of beauty burning brightly, and then vanishing in a heartbeat." Deidara laughed.

"What did you say? Sasori shifted his focus towards his partner.

"I...I don't get it. What's with them?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently Deidara, one of us doesn't understand what true art is." Sasori grumbled.

"And that would be you my friend." he answered.

"You lousy rotten..." Naruto yelled.

"Nonsense! Eternal beauty is what constitues real art." Sasori argued ignoring Naruto.

"Don't be absurd! True art only last a moment." Deidara yelled back.

"Enough is enough!" Naruto cried grabbing a scroll from one of his pouches. Pulling it out he opened it as a giant shuriken appeared out of smoke, grabbing it he ran forward and threw it at Sasori. The man didn't even look as a metal tail appeared from under his coat as he blocked it.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" he asked focused on Deidara.

"Hey easy, I told you wouldn't want to hear it, didn't I? So give me a break." he answered.

"I don't have to remind you what happens when I get angry, do I?" Sasori asked his tone growing more violent by the second as he raised his tail in a striking position. "Why don't you explain it to me again, Deidara?"

"Art is one thing and one thing only. The explosion itself!" he yelled as he throw a small clay bird in the air. The small bird was covered in smoke as it became giant. "It's not even in the same league as your grotesque puppet show."

Deidara laughed as his bird picked Gaara up with its mouth, Sasori attempted to stab him with his tail as Deidara's bird flew up and he jumped on it. "See you around, My man."

The man flew over the ninjas and out of the cave, Naruto ran out after. Kakashi started after him, "Naruto!"

Kakashi slide to a stop as he looked at Chiyo, Kairu, and Sakura. "Naruto and I will handle the one outside. "Sakura, Kairu, Lady Chiyo you three handle the one inside, but please don't do anything rash until Team Guy gets back." he ordered.

"Right you got it." Sakura answered.

"We'll be careful." Kairu added. "Kakashi take Kitai in case you lose him."

"Thanks." Kakashi said as the two left the cave after Naruto.

Sasori let out a long breath as he turned towards Chiyo. "The way I heard it, you retired a long time ago."

"I suddenly longed to see my grandson's face again." she answered

His glare changed to Sakura as she let out a small gasp, "Sakura do not fear" Chiyo ordered as she stepped forward "I'm here, you two just step back."

Chiyo drew kunais out from her clock as she used her chakra threads to make them stay in front of her pointed at Sasori. She dropped the thread that was visible. "Assault Blade!" as the kunais began to fly at the man. With her threads he managed to move two of them and cut part of his coat at the other bounced off his tail to the ground.

"If you instead on interfering then I have no choice." he growled as his coat fell to the ground revealing that he himself was a giant puppet. "How would you and those little brats their, like to be added to my collection. Grandmother?"


	14. Charge towards Hiruko

Chapter 13: Charge towards Hiruko

Land of Rivers, Inside the Akatsuki Base

"What...what is that thing?" Sakura asked.

"What you see there is not Sasori's real body." Chiyo answered.

"I kind of guessed it wasn't his real body. But what is it then?"

"Oh, that's merely a puppet."

Kairu turned his head, "So where is he?"

"A Puppet Master has to be pulling the stings from somewhere right?" Sakura added looking back towards Sasori.

"His real body is inside that one." Chiyo said.

Sakura let out a gasp, "Inside?"

"Puppet Masters are aren't so good at close combat. Manipulating their puppet in battle leaves them wide open to attack. It was to over come that weakness that Sasori created this puppet. It serves as his armor, and as his weapon as well. It's Sasori's specialty, Hiruko." Chiyo stated.

"You seem to know all about it, Lady Chiyo." Sakura said.

"I know everything about."

"But do you know how I prepare a new specimen for my collection? First I drain its blood, then I remove all the organs and wash it from inside and out. Making it nice...and clean" Sasori growled stepping closer towards his opponents. "And then after I preserve the body from decay. The final step is to fill it with hidden weapons. As the Hag said, this one is called Hiruko, it's only one of the specimens in my collection. Once I've add you and the girl, I'll have exactly three hundred in my collection. This is my art!"

(Wait only them?) Kairu thought as Sakura gave him a quick glare.

Sasori turned his head towards Kairu. "You...I know of you, I made a deal. I get you, but Tomasu gets to kill you."

Kairu gripped the Ookami's blade as he drew it. "You bastard!" he yelled as he began to charge forwards.

Chiyo quickly grabbed him by the shoulder, "Hold, it's what he wants. Is this what you call art?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Long ago when he lived in the Hidden Sand, he was esteemed as a master craftsmen, admired for his many extraordinary puppets. But his true passion was making puppets out of the living. Then adding them as specimens to his collection. He calls this monstrous act art. And that puppet their Hiruko, he was a shinobi who lived in a nearby village. Sasori turned him into what you see now. A puppet that contains the former shall of its previous physical form. It's called a Human Puppet." Chiyo explained.

"Human Puppet?" Sakura asked.

Kairu's eyes drifted back towards Sasori, "The same fate awaits you. You will soon become another one of my works of art." Sasori said drawing his tail back.

"This puppet is highly skilled in both attack and defense, deadly at both. The first thing to do is find a way to force Sasori out of their." Chiyo ordered.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sakura and Kairu asked.

"The trouble is that puppet is filled with hidden mechanisms. Without knowing what they are it's difficult to anticipate how to counter act them." Chiyo answered.

"On the other hand, Lady Chiyo. You know a lot about how that puppet functions. We have the advantage." Sakura stated.

"So I thought, that's why I was so sure I would be able to deal with him at first." the old women said.

"What are you saying? Sakura questioned.

"But now I realized that I am wrong." she answered.

"What!? What do you mean wrong?"

"Know that I've had a good look at it, this one is different from the Hiruko puppet I knew. The Hiruko I used to know didn't have that shell on its back. He must have heighten it's defensive. And that's left arm is new to me. Not to mention the hidden mechanisms we have to assume that they have been improved as well." Chiyo informed.

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked

"If we are to defeat Sasori, we will first have to destroy Hiruko. But that would require enormous destructive power that I simply don't have. But Sakura...you do have it" she answered. "With all the training she's given you, you wield the monstrous strength of Lady Tsunade herself."

Looking back the entrance the three knew that Sakura was the only one who could smash that puppet, "Listen to me Sakura, you must somehow get close enough to use that monster strength to destroy Hiruko. But to do that, you will first have to dodge every attack that his hidden weapons launch at you. You must dodge everyone perfectly. You can't risk getting a scratch from him." Chiyo finished.

"His poison...right?" Kairu mumbled.

"Right, even a scratch can turn into a fatal wound. Before you can get at him, he will strike at you with all of his hidden weapons, to survive you must understand and install anticipate the Puppet Master's moves.

"I'm not sure I will be able to do either of those." Sakura said defeat.

"Yes you can, Sakura. We've only know each other a few days but you are one of the best Kunoichis I've met." Kairu said trying to build her confidants.

"This kind of challenge requires far more battle experience than that you possess." Chiyo said

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Take a good look at me, what do you see? A worthless old bag of bones? Well look again." she stated taking the pin out of her hair. "Leave this part to me. Just count on me, Kairu be ready to defend her. Even his experience doesn't compare to me, Sasori knows this well. That's why he doesn't attack us carelessly now. For someone who hates to be keep waiting, it must be very frustrating. And what he doesn't know...is that I've already made the first move." Chiyo smiled lifting her right hand up. "Sakura...Kairu come a little closer. I'm going to tell you a secret. We can defeat him together!"

The three of them group together as Chiyo told them her secret, Sakura and Kairu both nodding. They both looked shocked, "Understood." Sakura said getting herself ready for the charge. "Ready when you are."

"Are you sure about that, well it's about time. I really hate to be keep waiting don't you?" Sasori taunted.

"No need to worry!" Chiyo yelled as Sakura grabbed her kunai from her holster. "We'll end it quickly!"

The three of them began to run forward deeper into the cave toward Sasori, he pulled the mask off as his jaw dropped. Needles began to fly out from his mouth, Kairu began to do hand seals, "Water Style Raging Waves Jutsu!" As water began to rush from out of his mouth and block some of the needles. He pulled out his sword and began to dodge and block what he could of the needles, the three of them managed to dodge the needles until Sasori's attack stopped. The last needle fell to the ground as the group looked at Sasori in silent.

"Die!" he yelled as his left arm detached and flew at them, as it began to spin small wooden cases began to fly in all directions. After a foot they broke open and more needles began to fly out. They began to dodge again, almost in like a dance they gracefully avoid the needles ready to counter his next attack. (Her plan is working!) Kairu thought as the needles stopped once again.

Sakura and Kairu began to run forward again, as Chiyo just stopped moving. Sakura was in striking distance as she threw her kunai at Hiruko's tail. Bring his tail back into a striking position as he trusted it forward ready to strike Sakura. But before he could strike her his tail stood inches in front of her face.

"Now Sakura, now!" Chiyo ordered as Sakura gathered her chakra into her fist and smashed the shell around Sasori. Rocks, and pieces of the puppet filled the air causing it hard to see anything. A smaller cloaked figure jumped away from the destroyed puppet.

"Huh, so you finally come out!" Chiyo laughed.

"Is that his real body? Sakura gasped.

"Come now let me get a good look at you, I've come all this way to see you. I've waited twenty years, and I want to see my grandson's face." Chiyo said.

**AN: Only three more chapters until the voting closes so get out and vote if you want my OC to be paired with you favorite female character.**

Sakura - 8

Ino - 6

Hinata - 5

Tenten - 4

Temari - 2

Konan - 2

So get out and vote.

Good Day to all

- The Fan


	15. The Secret's of Sasori

Chapter 14: The Secret's of Sasori

Land of Rivers, Inside the Akatsuki Base

Sasori began to move his hands as Hiruko head jumped up into the air and began to rain needles down on Sakura and Kairu, Chiyo pulled her hands back as the two younger ninjas were pulled out of the range of the needles.

The two landed as Sasori stood up, "Well played. I should have expected no less from my old granny. No wonder these two could dodge my attacks with ease." he stated his voice softer, and younger from before. "You can foresee my attacks old lady, and you control these two with Chakra Threads used for the Puppet Master Jutsu. By the way, how clever of you to use Chakra Threads to stop Hiruko's tail. Silly me, I only notice when the tail was brought to a halt. You did it when you threw those kunai, didn't you? the Threads tied to the knifes latched into the tail when it repelled them."

"Good...even thou I used the tiniest amount of chakra to keep the threads undetectable you still figured it out." Chiyo said praising him.

"But of course, remember who taught me to play with puppets and drilled that talent into me, why it was you." he said moving his hand up towards the cloak that cover him.

"Indeed." she stated glaring at her grandson. "But unfortunate play time is over!

Sasori began to pull the cloak from his body, "You don't know how right you are." he laughed as he swung the cloak to the ground.

The three looked on in shock at how young the red-haired man before them was, "So do you still think this will be easy? Granny Chiyo." he asked.

"Lady Chiyo?" Sakura said concerned as she turned back towards her. "Is that person there the real Sasori?"

"I don't understand, you face is exactly the same...it's if you haven't aged!" Chiyo cried her eyes wide open staring into her grandsons eyes.

(That can't be...Chiyo said Sasori left the Sand twenty years ago.) Kairu thought. Looking over at Sakura he could tell she had the same thought.

Everyone stood in slient for a few seconds as the Sasori spoke up. "What's wrong, Granny Chiyo? Are you so filled with emotion that you can not speak. I'm not surprised it's are first reunion in twenty years after all. While I have you, let me so you something special." A scroll slide out of the his Akatsuki cloak and into his hand. "I guaranteed it'll move you. This piece was very difficult for me to acquire."

He slid the scroll open and it read 'Three'. "Three?" Sakura and Kairu both questioned.

"But on the other hand, that's what makes me so fond of it." he smiled as he summoned something.

The smoke covered Sasori not letting anyone see him, "Urufugan!"

"What is it? Sakura asked.

"...Another one of these Human Puppets...I think." Kairu answered to the best of his knowledge.

As the smoke cleared Chiyo let out a gasp, "No...that can't be! Impossible" she claimed.

"What is it?! What's impossible?" Sakura yelled panicking a little.

"It's him...it's the Third Kazekage!" she answered.

"What?! The Third...Kazekage?" Sakura questioned.

Sasori began to laughed at his opponents, "What do you think, doesn't it just take you back Granny Chiyo?" he laughed.

"The Third Kazekage, Lady Chiyo what does this mean?" Sakura questioned looking towards her.

"So this is what must have happen to him?" she answered. "It was over ten years ago when the Third Kazekage disappeared from the village. We scoured the countryside but could never find him. He was the strongest of are Kazekage's but he just vanished! Sasori...was it you?"

"Yeah, what if it was!" he answered. "I'm not afraid of a retired old women, you have one foot in the grave and you are looking for revenge? You've touched me."

"Retired, one foot in the grave. Maybe but if I hadn't dragged this old body here to face you, I would have died with to many regrets. My own grandson, it's bad enough you got yourself mixed up with evil people...but to think that you could betray your own village and meddle with the Kazekage a third time!" Chiyo yelled.

"Third time?" Kairu questioned turning towards Sakura who was just as confused as he was by that statement.

"Orochimaru may have been the one who killed Gaara's father the Fourth Kazekage, but Sasori was the one that guided him! But now he's taken Gaara and the Third Kazekage to." Chiyo answered.

"Wait a minute, I was not involved in the death of the Fourth Kazekage. That was all the doing of my agents." he claimed.

"If that's the case, then it's the same if you would have done it yourself!" she screamed "Do you claim that you weren't involved at all."

"It's true that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have some history, we done some work together." he replied.

"So you were!" Sakura mumbled. "If you worked with Orochimaru, then you know all about him and the things that he's done! Which means you have all the answers I'm looking for!"

(Sakura...does this have to do with that Sasuke guy?) Kairu wondered.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I must eliminate the three of you, and capture that Jinchuriki...looks like Tomasu is just going to deal with not kill you." Sasori said. "I do hate to keep people waiting, sadly there is no time to answer your little quiz. Shall we begin?"

Sasori sent his puppet straight at Sakura and Kairu, Chiyo pulled back pulling them away from it. "Die!" he yelled as six curved blades came out of the right arm.

"He's fast!" Chiyo yelled.

"Sakura!" Kairu cried as he tossed her his sword, blocking the blades just before they hit her. Just before the blade met Chiyo brought Hiruko's tail up to block the attack, cutting the last three-piece of the tail apart.

"Slick move old lady, but how are you going to block this one?" Sasori asked the emotion in his voice gone. The puppet's left stuck out straight as three parts of it opened up.

"Oh, no." Chiyo stated as arms began to appear reaching forward. They flew towards the two teens, as it landed on the two of them. "Sakura! Kairu!" Chiyo cried.

"What?! It missed?" Sasori questioned.

The two were on the ground with arms all around them just missing them. As they climbed out Sakura handed Kairu his sword back, "Well in that case." he mumbled twitching his pinky.

Chiyo seeing this pulled the two of them back through the arms and out the other side, but a purple smoke began an arm. "Oh, no! Hold your breath!" she ordered.

"Poison?" Sakura asked as the two of them did as they were told. The poison surrounded the two of them, "Sakura! Kairu!" Chiyo cried.

**AN: And that's chapter fourteen, remember only two more chapters until my current poll closes, current standings are the same so I'll only put the closest three. **

**Sakura - 8**

**Ino - 6**

**Hinata - 6**

**So vote soon, and enjoy you day.**


	16. Poison Cloud

Chapter 15: Poison Cloud

Land of Rivers, Inside the Akatsuki Base

The poison formed a cloud in the small cave as Sakura and Kairu both held their breaths inside of it, opening their eyes they gave a little nod as they felt Chiyo pull on the chakra threads. Outside of the cloud Chiyo looked on in fear and began to pull her hands back. "I don't think so!" Sasori said as two short openings extended from the cluster of the arms. Two kunais shot out both with rope attached to them.

Kairu watched helplessly as the first rope wrapped around Sakura's legs, then as the second rope wrapped around her chest and elbows. (Sakura!) he thought as he felt himself be pulled out of the poison cloud by Chiyo.

"What...what is this!?" Chiyo demanded from Sasori as Kairu landed in front of her.

"He trapped her!" Kairu answered.

"Kunai with ropes attached to them, you should have repelled them rather than dodge cause that just gets you tangled up." Sasori informed.

"Sakura!" Chiyo cried.

Sasori began his next move as he moved his arms and began to laugh, Sakura could feel the ropes began to pull hrt closer towards his puppet. Chiyo could feel her chakra threads being pulled, "So you're determined not to let the child go, are you?"

"It's useless Granny, if one breaths even the hint of slightest bit of this poison and they are a goner!" Sasori answered as he began to smile. "It's all over."

"Water Style Water Clone Jutsu!" Kairu and his clone charged forward.

"What are you doing?" Chiyo questioned.

"We need to get Sakura out of there!" Kairu answered as he drew his sword and threw it to his clone "Guard me."

Kairu re-entered the cloud as he made his way towards Sakura, (Just hold on.) he thought taking out his kunai. Reaching forward he was about to place his kunai to cut the first rope when his own sword blocked it, looking up he was kicked out of the cloud and slide across the ground of the cave.

"Kairu." Chiyo cried as she watched him fly out of the cloud.

Tomasu slowly walked out of it as well holstering the Ookami's blade in its sheath, "Sasori."

"Well, looks like we can keep are deal after all." he answered as he looked to see his first poison canister running out, looking at Chiyo he could tell she was waiting for this. "I have more than one store of poison you know."

"What?!" Chiyo yelled as she shifted her focus to Kairu pulling him back towards her away from Tomasu, but he ran up and grabbed his leg.

"Make your choice Chiyo. The boy...or the girl." Tomasu said giving her an ultimatum.

"Get Sakura!" Kairu yelled kicking his left leg breaking his father's grip on him.

"Sakura! Hold on!" Chiyo yelled as she began to run forward towards her.

Chiyo stopped as inside the cloud an explosion was set off, "What?" Sasori questioned as the poison dissipated, the ropes snapped as Sakura flew back into the arms of Chiyo.

"Hang on Sakura! Stay with me!" Chiyo cried.

Tomasu looking towards the explosion and let out a small laugh, "Sasori...I think you can handle these two."

Sasori nodded, "I figured you'd say that."

Tomasu shifted his sight towards Kairu, "We finish this...outside." he ordered as he evaporated.

"Well, well...not bad." Sasori clapped.

"Chiyo is Sakura ok?" Kairu asked running towards the two of them.

"She's not breathing!" Chiyo answered as she place Sakura on her shoulder and gave a tap on her back. Sakura let out a cough as she began to breath. Chiyo helped Sakura to her feet. "Are you alright dear, talk to me?"

"I'm ok." she answered.

Chiyo gave her moment to get her breath, "Is Kairu ok?" Sakura asked her eyes focused on the ground.

"I'm fine." he answered give her a smile.

Sakura turned towards Sasori her expression changing to anger, "I will get you...do you hear me!" she yelled as she slowly got to her feet. "Kairu that other man...was that your father?"

"Yes...I have to." Kairu said before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"We can handle him...go after your father." she ordered.

"Take care of Sakura." Kairu said as he ran for the mouth of the cave.

Land of River, Outside of the Akatsuki base

Kairu ran outside as he thought about the others hoping they were safe. Stopping in the middle of the water he looked around to see his father slip into the forest, "Dammit...he's leading me, most likely into a trap."

Running after him stopped just outside of the forest as a kunai flew at him, jumping up into a tree branch Kairu made his way up the cliff next to the forest. "So, you saw through it." a female voice asked.

"My father may have changed, but he would never throw a kunai at me...if he wanted to kill me. He would make sure it was with his two hands." he answered as the women jumped up from the forest and onto the cliff. Her white shoulder length hair shined in the sunlight.

"Dia..." Kairu growled.

"O darling you remember me." she laughed.

"Where is my father!" he demanded.

"Sorry, he has other things to do. But what he doesn't know can't hurt him." she laughed gripping the Ookami's blade.

"Give me back my family's sword!" he again yelled.

"Please, if you want it. Take it." her voice darkened as she charged forward.

**Chapter Fifteen of Naruto Shippuden: Ookami's Tale open to suggest if you want to voice your opinions. **

**AN: Only ONE! more chapters until the voting closes so get out and vote if you want my OC to be paired with you favorite female character.**

**Current Results**

**Sakura - 8 **

**Ino - 6**

**Hinata - 6 **

**Tenten - 4 **

**Temari - 3 **

**Konan - 2**

**Get your vote in quick folks, Enjoy your day, night, whatever you are currently in! :)**


	17. Battle for the Blade

Chapter 16: Battle for the Blade

Land of River, Outside of the Akatsuki Base

Dia swung Tomasu's sword, Kairu ducked under grabbing his kunai from its holster he slashed her leg. The two jumped back away from each other. "Please darling...it takes more than a scratch to stop me." Dia laughed, swiping her hand against her wound licking the blood.

Kairu began to do hand seals, "Fine! Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" A water dragon flew up from the river below them flying towards Dia.

"What?!" Dia's eyes widened as she managed to dodge to the side. "Tomasu never said you were a water ninjutsu user." she smiled. "This will make it fun."

"Fun?! You playing with peopl'se lives!" Kairu yelled.

"Yes, why do you think I joined?" she laughed ran forward again.

Kairu was ready this time, "Urufugan!" the chakra began to form around his hand. "Twin Wolf Chakra Strike!" The blade came down as Kairu grabbed her hand with his right hand, then using his left him he jabbed her stomach.

Dia fell to the ground, only to disappeared. "Shit, a clone." he mumbled looking around trying find her.

"To think your clan was famed for their tracking abilities." Dia mocked from the cover of the trees.

Kairu turned towards the forest finding her chakra imprints, running deeper into the forest he stopped. Looking in all direction to cover himself he paused as he turned his head back towards the Akatsuki base. (I'm getting pretty far out, I've got to be careful.) he thought.

Dia waited and struck as he lost focus. Running at her prey she managed to pin him against a tree, "I win!" she laughed

"Wrong." Kairu growled as the man Dia grabbed melted into water in her hands. "Water Prison Jutsu!" As the water clone Kairu made formed into a ball around Dia.

Kairu's smile left his face as Dia disappeared from the ball. Grabbing a branch he flipped up into the tree to avoid Dia as she slash into it. Jumping down he punched force Dia away from the sword. Dia managed to grab his leg as she fell to the ground. "Now you are trapped."

Kairu grabbed his sword from the tree as she stabbed down. Dia quickly rolling out-of-the-way she stood up and pulled her right hand. Kairu fell to the ground as he felt something tighten around his left leg. "Just like before." she laughed as she swung him into a tree.

- Some Time later -

Kairu's eyes slowly opened turning his head he found himself laying on the ground next to the river, trying to move he found himself trapped to the ground by more chakra threads. Dia looked over her prey, "So you are awake...good no need to waste time." she laughed.

Slowly walking towards him she rubbed her hand around his neck, "I hope you enjoy painful deaths." she laughed again as pulled the chakra thread around his neck.

Pulling as hard as he could, Kairu found no way to get out of his bind. "Dammit! I'm sorry everyone." he choked out.

"Earth Style Earth Flow Spear!" As several spiked rocks form out from out of the ground forcing Dia to get to jump back out of her range for her to use her threads.

Kairu gasped for air as a man in a white coat with the Ookami's symbol on it's back. "You ok kid?" Joruju asked turning to smile at his nephew.

"Uncle?! I'm fine." he answered shocked as the fight in the cave became more violent as strange black object smashed parts of the wall.

"Kairu focus on are enemy at hand, worry about you friends later." he ordered.

"Sorry." he answered as he grabbed the Ookami's blade once more.

"Tomasu is going to really hate me now." Dia smiled as she reached behind her and grabbed two powders from her pouch.

"Earth Style Earth Tomb Jutsu!" Joruju slammed his hands to the ground as the ground below Dia shot up and formed around her knees, Kairu ran forward blade in hand just before he swung the sword the cave imploded on itself. "Kairu!" Joruju yelled.

As he head turned back Dia throw both powders into Kairu's eyes. "Enjoy my poison." she said grabbing his sword and stabbing him with it. But as he was stabbed he was replaced with a log. "Twin Wolf Chakra Strike!" Kairu struck her in the neck as her eyes rolled back and she fell forward.

Joruju look at his nephew, "Kid, good job." he smiled walking forward. Dia's eyes opened as she threw a kunai at Kairu. "Earth Style Mud Wall!" A wall flew up behind Kairu stopping the kunai, "Earth Style Earth Flow Spear!" Two rocks shot into the sides of Dia killing her. The wall lowered as Kairu looked at the Akatsuki home before him.

"What the...?" Kairu was at a lost of words.

"What is it?" Joruju asked.

"Who is this...she isn't the women with my father." he answered.

"Better luck another time." Dia's voice echoed into the forest as she made her escape.

Joruju released the women from his jutsu as he picked her up, "Go help you friends...I take care of this." he ordered.

Kairu nodded, (I've never seen him like this.) he thought as he turned back towards the cave. (Be safe.)

**AN: Since I've closed the poll know with a 8 votes, the winner and female you selected to be with Kairu is Sakura. So know that poll is over we can get started with the next one right now. **

**So that means as of right now I have one pairing**

**OC x Sakura**

**New poll: ****During the Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc (which I will extend) If I send Kairu on a mission for something who should his teammates be?**

**Enjoy the rest of you Day or Night!**


	18. Death of the Red Sand

Chapter 17: Death of the Red Sand

Land of Rivers, Inside the caved in Akatsuki Base

Kairu jumped inside, looking around all he could see was black looking sand, the ground smashed and uneven, and hundreds of puppets laying on the ground. Moving forward he saw five figures. Two puppets with their swords impaled through Sasori just standing over his friends. Chiyo down on her knees, and Sakura was on the ground in a small pool of blood. "Sakura!" he yelled running up to them.

Chiyo turned back towards him as he ran up, "Kairu...help me with this, grip the sword and pull it out slowly when I tell you." she ordered, her voice riddled with pain.

Kairu nodded as he placed his hands on the hilt of the sword, Chiyo's right hand began to glow green as she placed it near Sakura's wound. "Now Kairu!" she ordered.

He began to slowly pull the blade out as Sakura began to cry out in pain, "Still with me now." Chiyo mumbled.

"Just a bit more." Kairu said as the last of the blade was pulled from Sakura.

"That won't work, there's too much damage." Sasori stated. "She'll die even without of the effects of the poison. She's lost too much blood. I know you're a medical ninja, that's why I aimed for a spot that's impossible to heal."

"Shut the hell up!" Kairu yelled turning towards the puppet. "I may not have known her long but I know she is one of the strongest people I know, and if anyone can save her...it's Lady Chiyo!" he looked back and the chakra around her hands shift to a blue color.

"I've already finished first-aid treatment with my Medical Ninjutsu, what I'm doing know isn't Medical Ninjutsu." Chiyo growled.

"What!?" Sasori asked shocked.

"I'm harnessing my own life force and conducting it into her body." she answered her hand still over Sakura's wounds.

"No...It's can't be?"

"A Reanimation Ninjutsu!" she stated. "This jutsu of mine I've spent many years creating it just for you. I'm the only one who can use it."

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, "Lady Chiyo you did it!" Kairu cried in excitement.

"Using this jutsu, life can be breathed into anyone...even puppets. That is in exchange for the life of the one using it." Chiyo explained. "Oh well, I guess after everything that has happen I guess it is just an impossible dream." her breaths began to get heavier.

Everyone grew quiet only the wind was heard as Sasori broke the silences, "What utter nonsense! Tell me Grandmother, when did you become so senile?"

Sakura began to slowly stand up, "Sakura are you alright?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes. How are you Lady Chiyo?" she asked.

"That's strange. That Reanimation Ninjutsu or whatever it was called, I thought the caster was supposed to die are bring someone back to life?" Sasori asked.

"Sakura's injuries were severe, but she wasn't dead. So even thou I took a risk my life was spared." Chiyo answered as Kairu gave Sakura his hand helping her up.

"How very unfortunate." Sasori said as Sakura rushed forward punching him in the face.

"That's pointless, this body doesn't feel pain." Sasori informed as Sakura stood there breathing heavily. "The more you strike, the only thing you will hurt is your own fist."

His hand snapped back looking at Sakura, "Come to think of it you both seem to love doing such pointless things. Even if a relative, my own grandmother died right here. I wouldn't feel a thing. My heart is just like this body. Over the years I've kill hundred...thousands of people, she would be no different from the rest. Things are much simpler then you might think."

"You monster! What do you think human life is!? What is Family to you!?" Sakura demanded.

"Hey is that really how a shinobi should talk?" he mocked.

"How dare you!" she growled. "How can you treat people with way!?"

"Sakura..." Chiyo moaned weakly. "That's enough."

"But he..." she pleaded.

"The teachings and customs of the Sand village did this, we all share the blame for making him who he is today." Chiyo explained.

"Lady Chiyo..."

"Deep down inside don't you want to be like me? If you do then I think you will understand just a little about what I'm talking about." Sasori said. "This body won't fall apart or age, it's not bound to a limited life span. A puppet can be recreated over and over again. With puppets you can make as many people as you want. If you want to that is..."

Sakura's angry was growing, Kairu placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's not just about cloning don't get me wrong, a serious collection is about quality." he finished.

"What the hell are you!?" Sakura yelled.

"I'd describe myself as a human being who could not become a complete puppet...yet I am an unfinished puppet who's lifeless frame still contents a beating heart at its core. I am neither dead...nor am I alive. The end is soon, but first I'm going to do something pointless to. Think of it as a reward for defeating me. You wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you?" Sasori asked.

"Go to the Tenchi Bridge located in the Village Hidden in the Grass...ten days from now at noon." he said.

"And what's there?" Sakura asked.

"One of Orochimaru's men is working for me as a spy, and that's where I'm supposed to rendezvous with him. However...I don't...think" Sasori answered with his dying words.

"It's over." Sakura said giving a smile to both Chiyo and Kariu.

Chiyo was silent as she watched her grandson and the puppets of her son and daughter-in-law fall to the ground. "You did it."

"No...the wrong person was defeated in battle today." she answered. "It should have been me instead.

"What?" Sakura and Kairu were both shocked by this.

"Just like he had done before, Sasori had anticipated my final attack, but for some reason he didn't even try to dodge it. He chose to let his defences down. " Chiyo explained.

"You mean...that he wanted this?" Sakura asked.

"It would seem so." Kairu answered.

******AN: And here is chapter seventeen of my fanfiction, as always hope you enjoy your day and make sure you vote on my new poll. Remember the "three" with the most votes will be going with Kairu.**

**Current Results**

**Hinata, Lee, Sakura, and Tenten - 4**

**Naruto - 3**

**Kiba - 2**

**Guy, Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Asuma - 1**

**Ino, Shino, Neji, and Yamato - 0**


	19. Chiyo's Secret

Chapter 18: Chiyo's Secret

Land of Rivers, Inside the caved in Akatsuki Base

Sakura, Kairu and Chiyo slowly began to make their way towards the entrance of the Akatsuki base. Chiyo's began to slow as she fell to her knees, "Lady Chiyo!" Kairu and Sakura cried both running to help her.

Kairu helped her using his shoulder to give her a support to stand, as Sakura lifted her sleeve and began to heal her. Sakura began to look around thinking out a plan, "Hurry, you and I have to get back the village. I'll make another antidote quickly, Kairu go after Naruto." she ordered.

"No..." Chiyo painfully stated.

"Why not, Lady Chiyo?!" Sakura asked. "We have to get back and neutralize that poison quickly...are job here is finished, we beat him."

Chiyo began to take deep breaths, "But more than that...there's something I must do. My job isn't done yet."

Land of Rivers, River Chasm

The trio ran outside if the Akatsuki base and began to look around, "Kairu can you find what way they went?" Sakura questioned.

"Urufugan!" Kairu looked down and saw the trail Kitai had left, "That's my girl." he mumbled as he turned back towards Chiyo and Sakura. "This way."

Running into the chasm they saw logs sticking in between the cliff walls, they jumped up but as they land Chiyo missed her foot as she began to fall backwards. "Lady Chiyo!" Sakura and Kairu cried as they both reached out grabbing one of her hands and pulling up back up. (She must have been poisoned by Sasori.) Kairu thought as Sakura and him help Chiyo to her feet.

The three were traveling at a slow pace. They stopped as they found a destroyed log in front of them, "They came this way from the looks of it." Chiyo stated.

"They must still be following the one that took Gaara away." Sakura looked sad as she mumbled.

"Sakura I'm sure they got him." Kairu said trying to reassure Sakura.

"We must hurry!" Chiyo said.

"Right!" Sakura answered looking at the old women, "Please you have to tell me if the pain get to great."

"I will."

"I'm sorry..." Chiyo weakly said.

"Kairu." Sakura stated.

"Alright, here we go." he answered as the two began to jump from log to log supporting Chiyo.

The journey was silent the only noise was Chiyo's breathing becoming heavier. As a crashing sound was heard in the forest just a head of them, dust raising and trees falling. "Over there!" Kairu yelled pointing as they jumped up into the forest.

Land of Rivers, Forest

They jumped down from the trees Sakura, Kairu, and Chiyo landed in front of Kakashi, Naruto, and Kitai. Naruto rasied his head as Kairu and Sakura smiled, "We caught up to you."

"Sakura...Kairu." Naruto mumbled

Kitai rubbed up against her master, "Hey girl, thanks for leaving us a trail." Kairu said giving her a pat on the head.

"You found us, nice work." Kakashi congratulated.

"We felt a huge tremor a few moments ago." Sakura answered.

"I'm glad your hear, so you guys did...?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded.

"It looks like you guys are still having trouble here thou." Chiyo stated

"Unfortunately." Kakashi answered.

"What about Gaara...where is he?" Chiyo asked.

Naruto was silent as he shift his eyes up to the branch where his two clones had secured Gaara. Chiyo looked back to see and looked forward, "All right." Metal clangs began to echo in the forest.

"Team Guy..." Kakashi mumbled. After a few minutes Deidara land next to what was left of his clay bird, Team Guy landed in front of Team Kakashi, "Be careful everyone. He's a long-range fighter who uses explosives!"

Deidara began to bite the clay and chew it, "I think it's about time I reveal my ultimate work of art." he said swallowing the clay, then he began to expand in size.

"He's concentrating all of his chakra to a single point." Neji stated looking at his chakra points. "O no, everyone get out of here now!"

Team Guy jumped away, "Art is an Explosion!" Deidara yelled as he exploded.

"We won't make it." Neji said.

As the fireball expanded, it suddenly disappeared. The dust was thick as everyone covered themselves. "Everyone ok!?" Kairu coughed.

"Yeah..." everyone answered.

"What happened?" Guy asked as the dust slowly dissipated.

Everyone was silent as they looked at a swirling black spot where the explosion was, Kakashi began to pant as he fell to the ground. Naruto moved behind him and caught him supporting him. "Kakashi-Sensei, you alright?"

"Wait, what did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I sent the explosion...off into a different space." Kakashi answered.

"You sent it somewhere?" Sakura wondered still confused at what happen.

"I am not sure I understand really, but it seems the enemy was defeated. Right Tenten?" Lee asked.

"What the...are you kidding what the hell are you asking me for" Tenten stated.

Naruto's clones landed on the ground with Gaara's body, "Sakura...can you?"

Sakura nodded.

Land of Rivers, Open Field

Naruto set Gaara's body down as the group stopped, Kairu let Chiyo lean on him as Sakura walked over and placed her hands on Gaara. Sakura face saddened as she shook her head. She walked back towards the group as Naruto began to fight back tears, "Why...? Why is it always Gaara? Did he have to die like this?" he cried. "He's the Kazekage...He just became the Kazekage."

"Try to calm yourself, Naruto Uzumaki." Chiyo said.

"You shut up!" he demanded turning and yelling at her the tears falling down his face. "Just shut up, if all of you Sand Shinobi hadn't put a monster inside of Gaara then none of this would have ever happened to him! Did you ever consider how Gaara felt?! Did you ever even ask?! Calling us Jinchuriki, what gives you the right to label us? Who are you to make are fates."

Naruto began to cry hang his head down he began to wipe them away, (Naruto...) Kairu thought feeling worse.

"I couldn't save Sasuke, and I can't save Gaara either." Naruto cried. "For three years I trained so hard, but nothing has changed."

Chiyo took her arm from Kairu, "Lady Chiyo..." Kairu said.

"Please, I know what to do." Chiyo said as Kairu released her.

She walked towards Gaara and kneed in front of him, she placed her hands on him as chakra formed around them, "Lady Chiyo, no you can't." Kairu pleaded

"That jutsu!" Sakura added.

Chiyo turned around for a second, before looking back towards Gaara.

**AN: and that's chapter eighteen, hope you enjoy. The poll that is currently going is going to end when I upload chapter twenty. **

**Current Poll Results **

**Hinata, Lee, Sakura, and Tenten - 4**

**Naruto - 3**

**Kiba, Kakashi, and Asuma - 2**

**Guy, Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Yamato - 1**

**Ino, Shino, and Neji - 0**


	20. Rebirth of a Kage

Chapter 19: Rebirth of a Kage

Land of Rivers, Open Field

"I don't get it what is she trying to do?" Naruto questioned.

"Is that...?" Guy asked looking down at the sitting Kakashi.

"Yeah..." he answered.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled.

Kairu placed his hand on his shoulder, and Sakura placed her hand on his chest. Both shaking their heads stopping him, "What?" Naruto asked confused.

Sakura shot him a look, "It's going to be alright." she stated.

Kairu spoke up, "She is giving her life to bring Gaara back."

"She's...bring him back?" Naruto asked still confused. "What are you talking about...how is that even possible?"

"This jutsu, only Lady Chiyo knows it." Sakura answered.

"It's a special jutsu." Kairu added.

"Wait are you serious?" Naruto questioned.

Chiyo began to groan in pain as she continued the jutsu, "Dammit. Not enough chakra." She turned and looked at her head, "Come on." she pleaded.

Naruto slowly walked up and sat down in front of her placing his hands out in front of her, "You can use my chakra! Take as much as you need!"

"Place your hands on top of mine." Chiyo weakly ordered, Naruto placed his hand on her hand as the aura around their hand grew in size. "In this world of shinobi created by foolish old people, it's a great comfort that new souls such as yourself have come along. Until now everything I've done in my life has been wrong. But at least in my final hour, I can finally do something right for a change. The Sand...and the Leaf...may the future that awaits them be better than thing were in our time. This special power that Kakashi spoke of will change the future dramatically. Become a Hokage the likes of which has never been seen, as for you Sakura.

"Yes?" she answered holding back the tears.

"Help those closest to your heart not some old grandmother with her foot in the grave. You're a lot like me child, so few women possess such strong spirit." Chiyo stated. "And Kairu, keep you heart were it is and protect your friends with all your might."

Kairu's head dropped as the tears began to fall, "Yes Lady Chiyo."

"Naruto do an old women a favor would you? You are the only person in the world who knows the extent of Gaara's pain, and he also knows your pain. Please...help Gaara." Chiyo pleaded as she fell to the ground. Sand appeared around them all as Gaara slowly opened his eyes.

Gaara was slowly lifted up by Naruto, "Gaara." Naruto cried with Joy.

"Naruto?" he questioned. "What is this?"

"They all came running to help you." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Lord Gaara, sir are you alright?!" Matsuri cried running closer to him.

Gaara nodded as all the Sand ninja cheered. "You sure had us worried." Naruto stated.

"No kidding, you caused us a lot of grief little brother." Kankuro laughed.

"Would you two quit putting on errors, Gaara is the Kazekage remember? show a little respect, you nitwits." Temari ordered shoving Naruto out-of-the-way as she moved closer to her little brother. "Gaara, talk to me how do you feel?"

Gaara slowly tried to lift himself up, "Easy you shouldn't get up too quickly. Your body hasn't completely recovered yet." She stated as Gaara sat back down.

Matsuri and another sand ninja ran up knocking Naruto to the ground again, "I know I'm still a genin and all but still cut me a break.

"Ah, don't sweat it. Women always get weak in the knees for that cool elite type of guy, so what can you do am I right." Kankuro said taking a knee next to Naruto.

"I'm pretty sure Shikamaru said something like that before too." Naruto answered as Temari protected Gaara from Matsuri.

"Naruto...thank you." Kankuro said.

"Hey don't look at me, it's grand you should be thanking." Naruto stated as he looked over to see Sakura hold Chiyo's body and Kairu stand over her. "She saved Gaara with some sort of incrediable Medical Ninjutsu. She tried herself out and she fell asleep. But I'm sure she'll be fine when we get her back to the village."

"No...she won't, Granny Chiyo used "that Jutsu"." Kankuro said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She wasn't using Medical Ninjutsu, it was a Reanimation Ninjutsu. Lady Chiyo is dead." Kankuro answered.

"Reanimation Jutsu?" Tenten wondered.

"Wh...what do you mean she is dead?" Naruto demanded.

"It's a Ninjutsu that allows someone to bring a person back to life in exchange for you own." Kankuro answered.

"It can't be." Tenten cried.

"Guy Sensei?" Lee questioned.

Guy only nodded, "Years ago in the puppet master core, a jutsu was secretly developed that would breath life into puppets. Granny Chiyo lead that project. They did come up with a method for it however midway through it, they declared there was to much risk involved. It was classified as a Forbidden Jutsu before human testing could begin and was sealed away." Kankuro answered.

Naruto slowly stood up, his eyes locked on Chiyo's body, "Not like her, I half expect her to burst out laughing. But her face looks so peaceful." Ebizo stated.

"Yes." Sakura chocked out as the tears ran down her face, Kairu place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

It fell silent again in the field until Temari looked over at Naruto, "Naruto...their really is something different about you. It's true you really have the power to change people. Lady Chiyo used to say that she really didn't care about the future of the Hidden Sand, she wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara."

"Lady Chiyo entrusted the future to you and Gaara, and it was a death befitting a shinobi." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah...just like the Third." Naruto said.

"That's true." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, I get it now. I understand the what Granny wished for." Naruto stated.

Gaara placed his hand on his knee again trying to stand up, "Lord Gaara." Matsuri cried.

"I'm fine." he answered as he began to fall only for Naruto to grab him with his arm and help him up, "Everyone let us pray for Lady Chiyo and bid her farewell."

Every shut their eyes giving Chiyo their respect and they final goodbyes.

**AN: Chapter Nineteen, so I lied since I think the poll has been up we are now going into a tie breaker Hinata is the only member locked in with 5 votes, that mean the new poll that is up the choices are Lee, Tenten, and Sakura. Then I'm going to take everyone else name put them in a hat and draw out two which will be added to the poll just cuz I can. So they still is a chance your favorite can still make it enjoy and have a nice day. Remember only two votes this time since Hinata has been locked in.**


	21. Forbidden Jutsu

Chapter 20: Forbidden Jutsu

Land of Wind, Desert

'The journey back is going smoothly.' Kairu thought as he looked around at the group as they walked back. 'This really shows that the Leaf and Sand have united.' His eyes focus on Gaara, Naruto, and Kankuro. 'Must be nice to have a friend that cares that much for you.' he smiled as his head dropped a little.

"Kairu, you ok?" Sakura asked leaning in next to him.

"Yeah...just thinking about a few things." he answered lifting his head giving her a smile.

Kitai rubbed up against Kairu's leg, looking down she tilted her head to the edge of the desert. Looking back he could see a shadow, slowly he made his way to the back of the group slowly slipping towards the back, "Water Clone."

Kairu ducked behind a rock as his clone took his place, Kitai following it as not to alert anyone in the group, after waiting for a few minutes he made his way thou the sand. Running forward he could see that the figure was his Uncle Joruju. "Uncle, did you find that Dia?"

Joruju shook his head as he rubbed the sweat from his head. "She...was to fast for me."

"Well at least your ok." Kairu stated as someone shouted his name. It sound like whoever called was behind him, turning he saw a man running in a white coat. The hood fell as he ran to reveal Joruju.

Turning back he other Joruju had a black powder as he blew it into Kairu's face, he used his free hand of grab the Blade of the Ookami. Kairu had no time to react as he breathed in some of the powder. Kairu fell to the ground as he grasped his neck finding it more difficult to breath as the time pasted. The other Joruju began to laugh as he changed into Dia. "Sorry love, time to go."

Dia had fled as Joruju reached Kairu, "No..." Joruju cried as he rolled Kairu on his back. "I have only one shot."

Joruju reached in his pouch on his back a took out a small bottle, uncorking it he helped Kairu to drink it. He then did a few hand seals, "Forbidden Jutsu Blood Sacrifice!" Joruju lifted his right hand and placed it over Kairu as it began to grow red. "Wh...what ar...e you doin...g?" he choked out.

"I'm...using my blood...to increase my...medical ninjutsu." Joruju answered as he drew his hand over his lungs drawing some of the powder out.

Kairu moaned in pain as the powder was extracted. "Just hold...on." Joruju ordered as he placed his hand over Kairu's heart.

Joruju finished as the red chakra dissipated, leaning against a rock he help Kairu over and leaned him against it as well. "You ok kid?" he asked.

"I...I think so, thanks." Kairu answered taking a few deep breaths. "Where did you learn that?"

Joruju laughed, "Learn it, I made it. I promised your father...before what happened, that I would never use it unless it was to save you."

"Could you have died?"

"Yes, I use my blood to power that Jutsu. The longer I take, the more chance I have to die from blood lost." he answered.

A pair sat their for a few minutes as Joruju stood up, "Come on up kid, we need to get you back."

"Yes." Kairu nodded as Joruju helped him up, "Dia took the sword."

"Yeah, most likely taking it to Tomasu." Joruju added as the two began to walk back towards Sunagakure.

After a half's day of travel the found the group Joruju stopped as he dug a small box out of his pouch, letting out a sigh he stuck it in Kairu's hands. "This is where we part ways, take this and give it to Tsunade."

Kairu could only nod as his uncle shot his a wave and turned the other way back to his hut. 'Be careful' he thought as slowly made his way back towards the group having his clone duck to the back he quickly made the switch.

As they approached the city the screams and cries of joy could be heard, Kairu began to over hear some of the others.

"That's..." Temari said at a lost for words.

"Heh, now that's what I call a warm welcome." Kankuro laughed.

"Yeah." Naruto stated.

"Look at how many people there are." Lee said.

"Just what you'd except for the Kazekage." Neji stated.

"No doubt." Tenten added.

The people soon began to run towards the group, as they got close Baki slowly stepped out in front of Gaara, "I am happy your safe."

Gaara nodded, "It's thanks to these people."

"Naruto Uzumaki, thank you." Baki said turning his attention to him.

"...I'm not the one, I mean I hardly did anything at all." Naruto mumbled. turning away from Baki.

"Lord Kazekage, your people are here to welcome you home." The people all spilt away so the Gaara could lead them back to the village. "Lead the way."

"Alright then, shall we go?" Kankuro asked as he, Naruto, and Gaara began to walk forward again.

"No wait." Gaara ordered as they stopped. "Not yet."

Everyone looked back toward the stretcher that was carrying the body of Chiyo, "Your right." Temari said.

Everyone moved letting the men carrying the stretcher to the front, "Let us honor the memory of Lady Chiyo." Baki stated as everyone stood up straight. "A moment of silent."

Kairu looked down as a tear formed, 'Goodbye Lady Chiyo.'

**AN: Holy shit I hit Twenty chapter, thanks for all who are still reading and to any new comers thanks for taking the time to read this, so for my current poll I'm going to keep it up until the next chapter and now here are the current poll results.**

**Sakura and Sai - 3**

**Tenten, Choji, and Lee - 1**

**So if you have yet to vote, DO IT NOW OR LOSE YOUR CHANCE. The next poll will be what type of mission the four will carry out so like always enjoy the rest of your day. **


	22. Memories Torn

Chapter 21: Memories Torn

Sunagakure, Kazekage's Manor

"Your leaving already?" Kankuro asked. "You can stay a little longer, come on."

"Kankuro's right at least a day or two, you guys need the rest." Temari added in agreement.

"Believe me I wish we could." Naruto said.

"Me too, but there is something I need to report to malady the Hokage right away." Sakura added.

"I see..."Temari mumbled.

"Seeing how far the Akatsuki penetrated into the Sand...I am worried about the Leaf." Kakashi said still have Guy support him.

"I understand that you want to get back as soon as possible,." Baki stated.

"Yes, exactly." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Even so in you condition..." Baki tried to change his mind.

"Don't worry, I have comrades I can rely on to get me their." Kakashi interrupted.

"Don't worry! Leave it all to me!" Guy said excitedly.

"By the way, we sent the first report with Takamaru. But there was no mention of the fates of the two Akatsuki members." Baki stated. "Wont you want to report that to your village?"

"I'll report that to the Hokage myself, you see something else has been troubling me." Kakashi stated Naruto turned his head looking at his sensei.

Kairu was lost in his thoughts as Kitai nudged his leg, "Please excuse me." he stated bowing as he left the room. Making his way to the street outside of the Kazekage's manor.

Sunagakure, Market Place

The pair made their way down the street as they heard a few people cry out from seeing the wolf, looking up he could see that it wasn't Kitai they were afraid of. "Gekido!" Kairu yelled as he ran forward only for the white wolf to drop a scroll it was carrying. The wolf turned and ran off, Kairu walked up and grabbed it.

"Kitai follow him." Kairu ordered as his wolf as she took off after the other. Looking down at the scroll he unrolled it.

_Dia,_

_You were a fool for going against Joruju, be happy you only had to sacrifice one of you pawns. You know where to meet me, I have to take care of something before I'll be there._

Kairu looked up and began to run for the main gate. 'Uncle!' he thought.

He began to push passed people as the market began to fill up, "Please I must get through." he yelled as a red hair Sand ninja grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"My uncle maybe in danger, please go alert my friends they must be still in the Kazekage's office." Kairu answered as he ran off.

Outside of Sunagakure, Joruju's Hut

Kairu could see the blaze as he ran closer, "Uncle!" he yelled as he tried to push the door open. Finding it locked he rammed the door open with his shoulder. Inside the hut was ablaze, from a quick glance it looked like Joruju wasn't here. "Uncle are you in here."

Kairu began to cough as he entered the only room in the hut moving the bookshelf and the couch he couldn't find him. "He must have gotten out." he coughed as he grabbed a picture from a small shelf and ran out of the hut.

Getting a few feet from the blaze he tripped in the sand and checked the photo, "Your safe." he mumbled. The photo was of a small ten-year old Kairu, standing with his father, mother, uncle, Gekido, and a young wolf pup Kitai.

"I knew you would come."

Kairu turned as a sword cut through the picture, splitting it in half. Jumping back he drew a kunai from his holster, "Why?!" he demanded.

Tomasu was silent as he charged forward swing the sword again for the chest, Kairu turned the kunai blocking the blade. "Answer me!" he yelled.

"Hmm." he mumbled turning he could see a Sand and two Leaf shinobi coming, seeing his father distracted he throw his kunai into his chest. Grabbing his chest he pulled the kunai out without saying a word he slowly evaporated.

"Kairu you ok." Lee yelled as he Neji and Natsuko ran towards him.

"Ya." he answered sadly as he picked up the two pieces of the picture.

"Wasn't that the man from a few days ago?" Natsuko asked.

"Yes, my father." Kairu answered.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine, but my uncle is still missing." he stated placing the picture in his pack.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find him, I'll send word when we do." Natsuko said with a smile.

"Thanks, where?" Kairu asked before Lee interrupted him.

"Then sent us with Kakashi in his current condition they went on ahead." he answered.

"Come on we must hurry to catch up with the others." Neji stated.

"Yes we must go a three times are normal speed to we can make up for last time!" Lee yelled.

"Lee calm down, thank you for your help. Lets go." Neji ordered as the three ran off.

**AN: And here is chapter Twenty One, so the poll is tied again so I will be leaving it up. I hope you like it this chapter, other then that enjoy your day and the next poll should hopefully be up next chapter. Until then have some fun.**

**Current Results.**

**Sakura - 5**

**Sai and Lee - 3**

**Choji and Tenten - 2**


	23. Quick Poll Update

Alright so the tied poll has been broken and here are the winners, Sakura and Lee will be joining Kairu and Hinata on the mission. So the new poll is up so check it out, Who on the team (Kairu, Lee, Hinata, and Sakura) going on the mission during the Twelve Guradian Ninja Arc should be captured? So go vote and enjoy you day and what not.

- The Fan


	24. Hospital Visit

Chapter 22: Hospital Visit

Land of Fire

The journey back to Konoha was a silent one, the only noise was Lee's and Guy's saying who was going to get through the gates first. Kairu reached into his pack and pulled out the torn picture. Tenten dropped back after seeing what he grabbed, "Who are they?"

He turned his head, "My family..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring them..." she said but was cut off.

"It's fine." Kairu interrupted her.

Kakashi gave Guy a weak a pat on the back, "Drop back...I need to speak with Kairu."

"Alright." he answered as he slowed down.

"Kairu...was it him again?" Kakashi asked turning his head towards the young man.

"Yes, from how it looks he may have killed my Uncle." his voice saddened as he explained what happened.

Kakashi listen, "So he got the drop on you again."

He nodded as Guy looked at him, "Don't worry once you have some free time I will tune your abilities so no one can drop in on you again." he smiled as the young man.

"Thanks...Guy." he answered as Guy took off to catch up to Lee.

Konoha, Main Gates

The gates to Konoha were in sight as Guy and Lee began to rush ahead at full speed. Both yelling at the top of their lungs. "Victory!" Guy claimed as he slide through the gates Kakashi still trapped on his back. "First place!"

Lee came in seconds behind Guy, "Only second place but close!" he cried.

"What kind of race is that..?" Izumo asked.

"I don't know." Kotetsu answered.

"It's clear to me that you need more training Lee." Guy stated as he looked at his young student.

"You are right, and next time I will try to come in first." Lee claimed.

"Well Lee, I hate to break it too you but I have some bad news." he stated.

What would that be Sensei?" he asked.

"Just this, you did not come in second...You finished in THIRD PLACE!" Guy yelled as he spun and forced Kakashi's hands to point at Lee.

Lee looked on in shock, "Huh?!"

"You forgetting I have Kakashi on my back so technically he came in second." Guy laughed turn back to his old friend, "Did you hear that Kakashi you're a lucky man but there is not need to thank me."

Tear steamed down Lee's face as he began to write in his journal, "You have taught me yet another valuable lesson Sensei, and yet I have so much to learn."

"I'll never get used to their ridiculous level of intensity." Neji stated.

"Although they did get us back to the village awfully fast." Tenten said.

"Ridiculous." Neji mumbled.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kairu looked on, dumbfounded at the display before them. guy spun back towards the others, "Alright then, is everyone here? Then let's report to Lady Tsunade right away."

"Um, Guy Sensei..." Sakura stated raising her arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kakashi Sensei is looking a little..." she stated.

"Hmm." he looked back at Kakashi. "Your right first stop the hospital, then we will report in."

Kakashi was groaning his eye looked as if it had rolled back inside his head.

Konoha, Hospital

Kakashi had been checked in and assign a room, after his check up the rest of the team had gathered in his room. His eye opened up slowly, "Hey he is waking up!" Naruto claimed.

"So I'm back here again..." Kakashi mumbled as Tsuande and Shizune entered his room.

"Good job Kakashi." Tsuande stated.

"Milady." Sakura said.

"Lady Tsuande..." Kakashi said as he slowly tried to sit up.

The blanket slipped a little from his face as Naruto looked on, "Kakashi Sensei you mustn't push yourself." Sakura ordered.

A strange grin grow on Naruto's face as he began to lean over. Kairu tapped him on the shoulder, "What are you doing."

Naruto didn't answer just going lower towards Kakashi's face, "Sakura is right I examined you earlier, and it's going to be sometime before you can return to duty. It's bed rest for you for at least a week. "

"I guess I'm not surprised." Kakashi answered.

"Looks like you need some practice before you master that new Sharingan of yours." Tsunade said as Naruto stumbled he looked back to see Sakura giving him a death glare.

"Looks that way." he answered Naruto began to rub the back of his head playing it off like he wasn't doing anything.

"Anyway you just take it easy for a while. Team Guy should rest too, you can file your report later." Tsunade ordered.

"Right." Guy said as he stood up straight.

"Let's go Shizune." Tsuande ordered as he walked out of the room.

"Yes ma'am." she answered following her.

"Oh, Milady wait!" Sakura stated running after them.

Naruto looked up as Sakura had left and soon Team Guy left as well. He looked over at Kairu, "Come on let's find out what Sakura has to say to Grandma Tsunade."

He looked down as Kakashi and nodded his head, "We might as well...where do you think they went?"

"Back to the Hokage's Manor let go." he ordered.

Kairu followed after him, 'Is this about what Sasori said about that Sasuke guy?' he wondered.

Konoha, Hokage's Manor, Roof

The pair ran through the city and made it to the roof of the building, "Are you sure this is wise?" Kairu asked.

"We have to figure out what is going on somehow." Naruto smiled.

**AN: and after some time here is Chapter Twenty Two and the long awaited Poll update I'm sure, and the new poll since the last one ha had a clear winner.**

**Current Poll**

**Sakura - 7**

**Kairu and Hinata - 2**

**Lee - 1**

**No One - 0**

**So yes Sakura "won" this poll the new poll which will be updated in a few minutes is If Kairu should learn a new element what should it be and who should teach it.**


	25. Team Eight

Chapter 23: Team Eight

Konoha, Hokage's Manor, Roof

Kairu had followed Naruto to the roof as they saw the three ladies walk out to the balcony, "Naruto they are going to see us." Kairu whispered.

"You underestimate me I know what I'm doing." Naruto smiled as Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune began to speak.

"It was Sasori, one of the Akatsuki who told me. He said it was a reward for defeating him." Sakura stated as she began to explain what Sasori said. "Go to the Tenchi Bridge located in the Village Hidden in the Grass...ten days from now at noon. One of Orochimaru's men is working for me as a spy, and that's where I'm supposed to rendezvous with him. However...I don't...think."

"Ten days at the Tenchi Bridge." Tsunade muttered.

"It has already been four days since then. We only have six days left." Sakura added.

"Yes but can you trust your source?" Tsunade asked.

"They were his last word I doubt he was lying." Sakura answered.

"What if it is all a trap...with Orochimaru as the bait and the Akatsuki waiting there in full force for whoever is foolish enough to show up." Tsunade proposed.

"If it's a trap well then we fight them!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, but now Kakashi is going to be out of commission for more than a week, and with only six days until the meeting. With that Team Kakashi was short-handed after Sasuke left...that was until Kairu joined, but you will be short-handed and without a Jounin to lead them on such a mission." Tsunade

"Yes...you are right." Sakura answered looking down and clinching her fist.

"We are going to have to find another Jounin to lead your team until Kakashi is well enough to take back over." Tsunade ordered.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled as she ran up.

"What is it?"

"If that is the case why not send another unit to investigate, even if you feel you must send Sakura and or Kairu. Naruto should be left out." Shizune voiced her opinion.

"Shizune..."

"Milady?"

"Like you Shizune, Sakura is one the few shinobi I can trust from the bottom of my heart. That's why this mission has to involve the remaining members of Team Kakashi." Tsuande explained.

"Wouldn't my team serve just as well Milady? Why not send us." she asked.

"It wouldn't be the same Sakura and Naruto are both driven by a desperate need to find their lost teammate. They've both pledge their lives to save him. And we knew Joruju and Tomasu before the fall of the Ookami, after what they did for us I am more than willing to bet Kairu is just like them and would do the same for Naruto and Sakura. That kind of desire is why they will success." Tsuande explained. "That is where you and Sakura are different..."

Shizune looked down, "Yes I understand, but still I believe that Naruto should be..."

Naruto began to smile as he stood up, "What are you doing?" Kairu asked.

He didn't answer as he jumped up on the railing of the roof.

Tsuande closed her eyes, "If he were over hearing this conversation...what do you think Naruto would sat?" she asked as she opened her eye and looked up at him with a smile.

Shizune let out a gasp as she and Sakura looked up to see Naruto stand with Kairu not to far behind him.

"Well I'd say we have to go find us another teammate that's what!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down pulling Kairu behind him. "See yeah...let's go Kairu."

"Sorry about listening in." Kairu bowed.

Naruto and Kairu jumped from the balcony.

Konoha, Back Alley

The pair landed as they began to walk down the alley, "Hmm, who do you think we should get?" Naruto asked Kairu.

"Naruto...I know about eight people this village." Kairu answered as they reached a tree.

"Haha, oh yeah." he began to scratch the back of his head.

"Long time no see...Naruto." a man in a full coat with the hood pulled up.

Kairu turned and looked at him, "Who is this?"

"I...don't know." He stated. looking back at the man as he walk away from the tree.

"It's me." he mumbled his hands in his pockets.

Naruto ran up and began to look him over, "Huh?" The man's goggles shined as the men met eye to goggles as a bug flew out of his jacket. "Oh yeah...your a...ah..."

"I know it's been awhile but you should at least try to remember you comrade's face. Or else it just hurts the other person's feelings."

"Oh...wait that voice and that weird way of talking...could it really be? Yeah Shino right!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at him.

"It finally came too you." Shino stated.

"Well how am I supposed to recognize you with your face covered up like that!" Naruto yelled.

As Naruto yelled Kitai followed her masters scent found her way to him, as she saw him she began to growl as a man in a black coat ride a giant dog landed in front of them. "What's up your early Shino!" the man exclaimed as he looked over at Naruto.

"Ki...Kiba is that you?"

"Hey!" he ran up and began to sniff him, "Yup no mistaking that scent! It's Naruto alright!"

Naruto looked pissed at him, "You have to smell me first what up with that?"

"Who is that?" Shino asked as he looked at Kairu as Kitai and Akamaru began to look at each other.

"Oh this is Kairu...he was from Mist but his Uncle sent him because he won a bet with Granny Tsunade or something." Naruto stated.

"I guess you could say that." Kairu answered.

"What with the wolf?" Kiba asked looking at Kitai.

"It's was one thing my clan was known for." he answered.

Akarmaru let out a bark as Naruto looked back at him, "Is that...no way."

Kiba looked back, "What do you mean? Yeah it's Akamaru."

"What?!"

"Man look at you Naruto, you grew." Kiba stated using his hand to measure.

"That is nothing, Akamara is the real one the grew." Naruto stated his eyes locked on him. "It's hard to believe he got that big in such a short amount of time?"

"Did he really...we're always together so I can never really tell." Kiba explained.

"Trust me he did, it wasn't that long ago you were carrying him on your head!" Naruto said. "Right Shino."

Shino turned away, a dark cloud loomed over him. "You noticed Kiba right away Naruto...didn't you."

'Is he forget that much?' Kairu thought as he looked at them.

"Na..." some mumbled as the four others looked back.

Kairu turned and walked down the alley, as he reached the intersection he saw a young women with dark blue hair, in a lavender and cream jacket. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned in shock and was blushing but let out a breath after she saw it wasn't Naruto. However Naruto was on top of the fence and looked down at her, "Oh, I thought it was you Hinata what's up...why are you hiding?"

Hinata slowly turned her face was bright red as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. "Hey, Hinata...Hinata are you ok?" Kairu lifted her up and helped her back to the tree.

"I hope this doesn't happen too much." Kairu stated setting her down against the tree.

**AN: And here is Chapter Twenty Three...that is about it I got nothing more to say...unless you want to suggest something for me to do or change something like one of my polls I ran besides that here is the current poll.**

**Current Poll**

**Kakashi - Lightening, 4**

**None Yet - 2**

**Asuma - Wind, Yamato - Earth, and Kakashi - Fire, 1**

**For now enjoy your day. **


	26. Alley Fight

Chapter 24: Alley Fight

Konoha, Back Alley

"Please we just need to borrow Kurenai, we need a Jounin." Naruto pleaded as his hands clasped together.

"Sorry you caught us at a bad time we were just assigned a mission with Kurenai Sensei." Kiba stated.

"Oh come on I'm sure whatever you mission is you don't need Kurenai, besides you guys have Akamaru that like having another teammate all together. Come on Kiba!" Naruto whined.

"What?! Who do you think I am...Lady Tsunade assigned us the mission I don't pick who goes, go complain to her." Kiba smirked

"Well, I guess you got a point...hey Shino something wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked over at him.

"I see you remembered Hinata right away too, Naruto." he mumbled.

"Fine forget it, some friends you are." Naruto wined as he walked over to Hinata who was just waking up. "Hinata! Don't say a word, just come with me!"

Hinata's face turned a bright shade of red, her eyes were wide open as she looked at Naruto. As she faints again.

"Hun?" Naruto mumbled as he looked back at Kairu, "Come on...we're done here."

Kairu nodded, "Kitai." he said as the wolf popped up and walked over to him. "Where are we heading next?"

"I guess we'll just have to look around." Naruto answered scratching the back of his head.

"After all that fuse and I still strike out." Naruto said defeated as the pair walked down the street.

"So who do you have in mind?" Kairu asked.

"I know someone who can't refuse us 'borrowing' their Sensai." Naruto answered.

"Who?"

"He'll be too lazy to refuse us." he laughed as he ran up ahead.

"But who is it!?" Kairu yelled chasing after Naruto.

Naruto stopped as he found Shikamaru standing in another one of the alley ways in Konoha, "Hey Shikamaru...I need a favor." he said twiddling his thumbs.

"What do you need Naruto...I have things to do today."

"We need to borrow some to lead are mission like Asuma. Wait why can't you? You lead the mission when we went after...Sasuke" Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry, but I told you the other day. I've been put in charge of the Chunin Exam it's a bit fat drag but there it is." Shikamaru answered. "I mean I would like to lean you a hand Naruto for old times sake and everything, but these days it seems my time isn't my own anymore. Besides the Fifth Hokage appointed me so she would kill me if I just went with you. You don't want to get on her bad side, she is worst then my mother."

Naruto looked down, "And here I thought, Least I know one guy who's a heads up guy. Good old Shikamaru would help me when no one else will." he bitched.

"Don't us those puppy dog eyes on me I said it was impossible."

"Hey what's going on?" A bigger man in red armor walked up as he held a lunch box. "Here Shikamaru you mother ask me to bring you lunch."

"Choji?...Choji!" Naruto cried. "Wait what about Asuma.

"No he is going on a mission with Ino and Choji." Shikamaru interrupted.

Choji looked over at Kairu, "Who is this?"

"Kairu Ookami, nice to meet you." he answered as Kitai growled behind him. "Sorry, and this is Kitai."

"Oh, I'm Choji Akimichi." he answered as they shook hands, "And it's nice to meet you as well."

Choji held out the lunch box, "Oh thanks." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto I think that is my lunch box." Shikamaru said looked down at his lunch.

Naruto handed the box over to Shikamaru as Choji began to snack, "Ha ha always eating just like the old days. Yeah compared to back then you've gained..." Naruto was interrupted as Choji's eye looked angry. Shikamaru pushed Naruto out-of-the-way as Choji threw his bag, Kairu turned his Urufugan in his eyes.

Choji's hand expanded as a black and white lion jumped at them, he punched forward as it exploded into a puddle of ink. Another lion jumped down from the roof top towards Naruto and Shikamaru, Kitai jumped from the other roof top and headbutting it towards Kairu. "Water Prison Jutsu!" As a ball of water formed around the lion. It slowly dissolves.

Shikamaru and Naruto got up as the four men and the one wolf looked down the alley, "Over there." Shikamaru stated.

Looking down they could see a man seating at the other end of the alley on a roof top. "I don't recognize him, but he wears a leaf headband." Naruto said.

"A sneak attack, I don't now what this guy is up to, but one good way to find out is to capture him." Shikamaru add as he did a handseal his shadow began to creep out from under him. "And hand him over to the Interrogation unit! Naruto go! Kairu and I will back you up."

Naruto began to run forward, "Right!" As he made it to the end of the alley six more of the ink lions appeared from a scroll the man was holding, they jumped down from the rooftop towards Naruto.

**AN: And that is where I will end Chapter Twenty Four like always if you have any suggestions I am always open to hear them. Until next time enjoy your day.**

**Current Poll -**

**Kakashi - Lightening, 4**

None Yet - 2

Asuma - Wind, Yamato - Earth, and Kakashi - Fire, 1


	27. Team Yamato

Chapter 25: Team Yamato

Konoha, Back Alley

Naruto stopped as he crossed his fingers, "Naruto! Just go straight for him!" Shikamaru ordered doing one of the Naru hand seals.

His shadow began to fly down the alley behind Naruto, as it spilt into six sections piercing each of the six lions in the air causing them to spill into ink puddles. Naruto jumped up slipping a hidden kunai out of his sleeve. The man drew his tanto from his back as the two clashed each of their weapons holding each other back.

"I've had it! Who are you?!" Naruto demanded.

The two were at a stalemate, but Naruto was giving it his all only for the man to stand their and smile. "You're pretty weak aren't you." he stated as he smiled. "With the way you fight do you have any balls at all."

Naruto was confused, "What?! What was that?!" he demanded.

The man was obviously just toying with Naruto as his tanto began to push Naruto's kunai away. "You never answered me!" he growled as the jumped back from each other. "Who are you!"

Shikamaru's shadow was closing in but the man looked down and managed to jump away from it, "In due time Naruto...in due time." he said as ink began to spiral around him and he disappeared.

The four men looked in the air where the man was, "Who was that guy?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Choji! I knew I would find you here!" A young blond women yelled. "For crying out load, Asuma Sensei is getting pretty mad and he told me to tell you to get a move on!"

Kairu turned around to see her in purple outfit, "Oh, sorry Ino...some weirdo just came and attacked us out of no where."

"Hun? What weirdo?" she asked looking down the alley. "Hey do you mean that guy...hey isn't that Naruto?!"

"No by weirdo I didn't mean Naruto..." Choji answered.

Ino stopped listen as she began to wave to Naruto, "Hey Naruto! Long time no see! Hey how've you been"

"Don't bother Choji, this situation is such a drag." Shikamaru turned his hand on his head.

"Is it always like this?" Kairu asked.

"Most of the time." Choji laughed.

Ino looked back towards Kairu, "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Kairu Ookami...I have only recently come to the Leaf."

"I see." Ino said as Naruto walked up. "Naruto it's been a long time."

"Oh hey Ino..." Naruto mumbled as he looked towards Kairu. "We should be getting back...we aren't going to find a Jounin who can join us."

Kairu nodded as he gave a whistle, Kitai jumped down.

"It was nice to meet you three." Kairu bowed as he and Kitai ran off.

Naruto was close behind him.

-A few minutes later-

A small slug with a scroll appeared on Kairu's shoulder, "This is from Lady Tsunade." it whispered as it disappeared.

Kairu opened it,

_Naruto and Kairu, after some "talks" with the Elders of the Leaf we have agree on a new Team. But with the possible dangers you will be facing we have made a decision to make this a five member team you are to meet up with them and Sakura just outside the hospital._

"Wait a five man team...that doesn't happen often." Naruto stated.

Kairu nodded.

Konoha, Just Outside the Hospital

Kairu and Naruto ran as fast as they could towards the meeting spot as they saw Sakura waiting for them. "Hey Sakura." they both said waving as they ran up to her.

"Oh hey." Sakura answered.

"Wait this is the place right...where we are supposed to meet up?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kairu answered re reading the scroll.

"This is where Milady toold me to come." Sakura stated.

"But I don't get it nobody is here...what's up with that?" Naruto asked looking around. "I mean did Grandma Tsunade really find us some new members or is this some kind of prank?"

"Hey don't freak out the three of us just got here a little early." Sakura answered as Kitai growled at her.

"Four of us." Kairu corrected.

"Of course I'm sorry Kitai." Sakura said petting her. "Besides they still have a little time before they are supposed to be here."

"Well I hope they aren't always late all the time." Naruto stated scratching his head. "Like Kakashi Sensai was."

The four looked as the pale man walk out, "Hello."

"Hey! What are you doing here!" Naurto demanded pointing at him.

Kairu place his hand on Kitai to hold her back from mauling the man, Sakura looked at the three of them confused.

"Your that guy from the roof earlier." Naruto growled. as a man in Leaf vest and a head protector walked out.

"Um it's a pleasure to meet all of you." he struggled to find the right words. "From now on I'll be taking Kakashi's place."

Naruto's eyes locked on the younger man, Sakura began to look at each of them, Kairu was still holding Kitai back, and the older man look over this un sure how to continue.

**AN: And after a bit of a delay (I was to lazy to get of my ass and write it XD). So I guess I will put up the a new poll and here is a list of all the polls and their winners. And since I have a poll going on my DA for a couple of new OC's I going to have a new poll only on here and that is what one of my polls, if any should I do a revote on?**

**If I should pair off my OC with someone who should it be? - Sakura**

**During the Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc (which I will extend) If I send Kairu on a mission for something who should his teammates be? - Hinata, Sakura, and Lee**

** Who on the team (Kairu, Lee, Hinata, and Sakura) going on the mission during the Twelve Guradian Ninja Arc should be captured? - Sakura**

**If Kairu should learn a new element what should it be and who should teach it? - Lightening, Kakashi**

**So here they are, enjoy you day, afternoon, or night.**


	28. Everyone Loves Sai

Chapter 26: Everyone Loves Sai

Konoha, Just Outside the Hospital

Naruto's eyes were locked on Sai as he stood there with his eyes closed and a fake smile on his face, Sakura looked over at Naruto and Kairu. "Do you two know him?"

"Yeah..." Naruto growled as he pointed at him. "This jerk attacked us earlier for no reason when we were with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji!" Drawing his hidden kunai Naruto readied himself as Sai placed his hand on his tanto.

Kairu was doing his best to hold Kitai back as Yamato stepped forward, "That enough, Naruto." Kitai slowly calmed down hearing Yamato's words.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it who are you anyways?" Naruto asked as he relaxed his stance.

"Oh...wait are you..?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be filling in for team captain while Kakashi is in the hospital." he answered. "Please...call me Yamato."

"Captain...Yamato..." Sakura said.

Yamato nodded as he stepped towards them, "You four..." he began to say as Kitai began to growl. "You five, are going to be comrades now, so you better learn to get along with each other.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kairu were shocked by this, "Your joking? Comrades with him?" Naruto asked pointing at Sai.

Sai released the grip on his tento as he began to smile again, "I'm sorry about earlier, you see I know that we were going to be teammates and I wanted to see how strong you were."

"Well that was pretty stupid, you didn't have to go that far." Naruto stated as he retracted his hidden kunai back up his sleeve.

"I was just curious to see how strong you'd be, now I know your not packing anything major." Sai said.

Naruto was taken back for a second as he sprang into angry, "What did you just say?! Damn you! Some things are inexcusable!"

Sakura grabbed him stopping Naruto from doing anything stupid, "We have to work together with this guy! You can't star of fighting from the get go!"

As that was going on Sai turn his head to Kairu and Kitai, "You should put a leash on your puppy wouldn't want someone out there to hurt it." Kitai's eyes turned to fire as she jumped at Sai, Kairu gripped her neck.

"What the hell is your problem! Show some respect!" Kairu yelled as Kitai began to growl at him.

Sai turned his attention to Sakura after she managed to calm Naruto down, Why would you say something like that to Naruto and Kitai. It isn't very nice." Sakura said.

Sai laughed, "Is that so?"

"You not making any friends with talk like that." she stated.

"Well don't write me off yet, I like everyone...even you ugly." he said.

"Ugly..." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura throw Naruto to the side as she charged forward only to have Yamato hold her back, "What did you just say?! Try repeating that, you twerp. Cha! Don't try being cocky with me."

Yamato tried to calm her down, "Hey, Sakura follow your own advice."

After things settled down Yamato looked over his new team, "So uh, now that the six of us are going to be deployed right away, we should...I don't have time to throw you all in a cage so you can get to know each other. Let's go introduce yourselves."

"Naruto Uzumaki." he mumbled staring Sai down.

"Sakura Haruno." she stated also staring down Sai.

"Kairu Ookami...and this is Kitai." he mumbled, Kitai looking at Sai still growling.

"And you can call me Sai." he smiled.

"Alright, well that take cares of that. Let me give you a break down of Team Kakashi's new mission. The six of us will head to Tenchi Bridge...capture the Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's Organization...and bring him back. This is are best shot on getting information on Orchimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. Intelligence we can use for the assassination of Orchimaru and if we are lucky Sasuke Uchiha's retrieval. So keep that in mind." Yamato said finishing his mission briefing.

"Right." Naruto said fired up on hearing Sasuke's name.

"Yes, sir." Sakura added.

Sai and Kairu stood their not saying anything. "As soon as your gear is packed and ready to go, rendezvous at the main gate in one hour." Yamato ordered.

Kairu and Kitai walked away towards there one room home.

Konoha, Kairu's home

Twisting the handle, the pair entered his home. "Kitai...I know it is hard, but I need you to get along with Sai." Kairu pleaded as he placed his hands on her paws.

Kitai growled at the sound of his name, "Yes I know, just until the mission is over...please."

Kitai tilted her head and then nodded slowly. Kairu stood up, "Thanks, I'm sure you will get along with him soon...hopefully we call can."

Kairu began to gather all his ninja tools as he took out the picture his father cut, taking a little tape he made the cut picture whole again. Placing it on the table he sat down and began to look at it again. Soon the time came for them to move out and head to the main gate.

Konoha, Main Gate

They all stood there in silent, Yamato was the first to speak as he turned. "Ok people, it's time. Team Kakashi, we're moving out." Yamato ordered as the group of six began to walk away from the Hidden Leaf.

**AN: and here is chapter 26...yeah that is all I have for this an, no jokes, no poll updates...oh unless you want to suggest a pole go right ahead if you have an idea for one. Until next time, enjoy you morning, afternoon, night.**


End file.
